Demigods, Witches, Wizards, and an Oracle
by fantasybookworm2012
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and a few others go to Hogwarts as "Exchange Students" for a few days they stay with Ron and his family can they get to know each other without revealing the fact that they're demigods? And will Nico actually make friends? Find out in Demigods,Witches, Wizards, and an Oracle by fantasybookworm2012. takes place in between TLO&TLH and during Order of Phoneix.
1. Wait We're going where

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and I were all gathered around the tennis table in the Big House.

"So, we, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and I, are going to a school called Hogwarts?" Annabeth said rephrasing what Chiron had told us.

"Yes, yes Annabeth," Chiron said.

"Are we the only ones going?" I asked stupidly.

"You five, Clarisse La Rue, the Stoll brothers, and Katie Gardner."

"Alright go pack," Annabeth said walking to the Athena cabin.

I walked to the Poseidon cabin and started packing. I put my clothes in my suitcase and threw in a couple of gold drachmas. I grabbed my sword/pen, Riptide and put it in my pocket then zipped up my suitcase and walked to the stables.

"Hey, Blackjack," I said petting my shiny black Pegasus.

"Hello, my lord." I could talk to, and understand horses and things like them since I was the only child of Poseidon, who created them from sea foam. I talked to Blackjack and a few other pegasii the sat down by the lake.

A few minutes later, someone poked me in the small of my back, my Achilles' heel.

"Ow!" I yelled turning to see Annabeth. She giggled then pulled me into a down and talked.

"How are we getting our supplies for Hogwarts?" I asked her.

"Someone's going to pick us up from the airport and we're staying with them until school starts," Annabeth said blowing her blonde hair out of her deep grey eyes.

"Okay," I said not realizing that she meant we had to take a plane to England.

We talked for a couple of hours until the conch horn blew signaling dinner. We walked to the dining pavilion and separated, Annabeth going to the Athena table and me to the Poseidon table.

When we finished eating everyone headed to their respective cabins. The second I laid down, I fell asleep.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up at 9:00 and headed to the dining pavilion to eat then met our group of demigods at Half-Blood Hill.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I answered hugging her.

"Gross!" Nico and Thalia yelled.

"Shut up!" Annabeth said laughing.

"How are we getting to London?" I asked.

"We're flying," Annabeth said calmly.

"What!" Nico, Thalia, and I yelled. Zeus, Thalia's dad and god of the sky, didn't like me and Nico and Thalia had an ironic fear of heights.

"Zeus won't blast us out of the sky, he'd have five angry Olympians and Hades to deal with plus his daughter is going to be on that plane," Annabeth said.

"Fine," we fumed.

We drove to the New York airport and boarded a plane.

"_Thalia if your dad blasts us out of the sky I'm….I'm not going to finish that sentence."_ I said in Greek.

"_He won't," _Thalia said clearly annoyed. People were staring at us.

"_People are staring,"_ Annabeth informed us.

Thalia looked at the people staring and I saw lighting flash in her eyes.

"_Don't,"_ Annabeth said.

Thalia shook her head the glared at the people staring at us.

"Who on this plane speaks a foreign language?" Thalia asked.

Everyone's hands went up except for the little kids'.

"That's what I thought we were simply practicing our foreign language for school because we were bored," She pointed to a random person and asked them what language they spoke.

"French."

A few other people spoke up, " Chinese"; "Japanese."; "Latin."; and many people stated, "Spanish." And "Portuguese."

"See? We just decided to go outside the box and learn Greek so leave us alone."

She sat down a said_, "Di Immortelles, some people can't stand us_ _speaking in our first language what is wrong with them?"_

"_Nothing. Thalia, Ancient Greek just hasn't been used in a while."_

We talked until the plane finally landed. We got off the plane with our luggage and looked around. I saw a red- haired man with assign that read ' hlaiTa rGaec, btAnanhe hCaes, reycP aJskcno, nda rfeidsn.' Well tht's what I could tell with my dyslexia. All demigods have it because their minds are hardwired for Ancient Greek.

_"Wonder what that sign says,"_ I said.

_"Our names,"_ Annabeth told us.

_"How do you know, Wise Girl?" _I asked.

_"The Greek translation underneath it, Seaweed Brain."_

_"Didn't see that,"_ I mumbled.

We walked over to the red-haired man.

_"Hello, you must be the Greek children from America,"_ he struggled to say in Ancient Greek.

"We speak English," Thalia said.

"You do?"

"Yes, we just can't **read** it very well but we ca speak it just as well as Greek."

"Alright but did I say Hello right?"

He had said, 'Khai're' which was the version used for greeting a single person.

"If you were talking to a single person then yes but, since you were talking to a large group it would be spoke 'Khai' rette' good try though."

"You will be staying with me and my family until school starts."

"_How many people?" _Nico grumbled.

"What'd he say?"

"He wants to know how many people," Thalia explained.

"Me, my wife Molly, my six sons, my daughter, and my youngest son's two best friends, and a friend of one of my sons' friends."

"That's twelve, Nico," Annabeth said.

"_Di Immortelles!"_ Nico yelled.

"Is he being nice?"

"No he's frustrated so he's yelling a curse in Greek."

"Okay well let's go."

Nico was protesting about too many people in Greek the 't see but entire ride to their house which at first we couldn't see then it appeared out of no where. We walked inside and Grover bleated fearfully. Katie muttered something about it being scarier then Nico's cabin and Annabeth looked mildly shocked.

"Ron! Come here and please bring everyone," Mr. Weasley shouted up the steps.

"Evereyone?" someone shouted back.

"Yes!"

It took a few minutes then their were a total of twelve people sitting in the living room other than us.

"Khai' rette," all the demigods greeted.

"What?"

"It means hello, only when you're addressing more then one person though," Annabeth said.

"In what language?" a bushy haired girl asked.

"Ancient Greek, it's our first language."

" _More like maternal language,"_ Thalia said.

"What?"

"She was telling me something," Annabeth said.

"Is it easy to learn?"

"I don't know I've been speaking it since I was like four."

" 'Mione they just got here you can talk about school when we're at school or you can help me with my homework.

"You're not done yet? School starts in like two days and you're not done?"

"Well, sorry."

"Homework? What homework?" Annabeth said franticly.

"Calm down you weren't at Hogwarts last year so you don't have to do it," a red haired boy said.

"What are your names?" the busy haired girl asked.

"Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Travis Stoll."

"Connor Stoll."

"Katie Gardner."

"Clarisse La Rue."

"Thalia."

"Nico Di Anglo."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl said.

"Ron Weasley," the red haired boy said.

"Harry Potter," a boy with untidy black hair, hazel eyes, and black circular glasses with tape on the rim."

Mr. Weasley told everyone which room they'd be sleeping in.

We talked and learned a little about each other.

"What are your favorite subjects," Hermione asked Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and I. Nico had gone to bed to avoid the crowd of people.

"Ancient Greek," we all said.

"But, don't you all already speak it?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it's an easy 'A'" I said.

"Are you muggle-born, half-blood, or pure-blood?" he asked.

"What dose that even mean?"

"_Pay attention Seaweed Brain! Chiron told us what it meant,"_ Annabeth yelled.

"It means are your parents witches or wizards?" Ron said.

"Don't know."

"_Di Immortelles people are nosy,"_ Thalia said.

"What?"

"The first part is basically her being frustrated the other part I'm not explaining," Annabeth said.

We talked for the next hour then headed to bed. I was sharing with Grover, Ron, and Harry and Annabeth was sharing with Hermione and Ron's little sister, Ginny.

I sat on my bed and Ron started asking me questions.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a half- brother, Tyson."

Harry was reading some book.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Homework."

"I thought you and Hermione had finished."

"No, I haven't even started most of mine."

"Why not?"

"My aunt and uncle don't like magic."

I dropped it, that sounded like a family issue which demigods knew all too well about.

"I wonder who the Defense professor will be _**this**_ year," Ron said.

"I liked Lupin, he was the only good defense professor."

"What's Defense?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, it's a subject but so far we've only had one decent professor."

"Quirrel was evil and helping Voldemort," Harry said.

"Don't say his name, Harry."

"Lockhart lost his memory because he had said he'd done things he hadn't."

"And Moody was locked in a coffin the entire year and was replaced by an impostor."

"Who's Voldemort?" I asked.

"One don't say his name, two he's the most evil dark wizard on the planet."

"Alright, I'm going to sleep." I laid down a fell asleep immediately.

I was woken up at what felt like 6:30 but was really 12:30 in England.

"Get up, evereyone's eating then we're going to Diagon Alley," Ron said then left.

I got dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt then went downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting had one gigantic table.

"Khai' rette," I said.

"_Morning sleepy head your up earlier than usual," _Thalia said.


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: First thank-you to SummerSpirit18, mightydanjpjms, and Silex Wordweaver for reviewing the first chapter. A big thanks to MorceLink for convincing me to post this story and thanks to the 4 followers of this story whom I don't have the pen names of. **

** SummerSpirit18: Yes it does take place in the 5th Harry Potter book and you are right but Ron was doing the explaining about Voldemort hence the …."Don't say his name….." part. And I meant emrald as the color of his eyes not sure how I missed that I've read the first three books four times and seen every movie like four times each.**

** I honestly didn't think anyone would actually read this but since people have and said they liked it I guess I'll go ahead and update it.**

**(End Author's Note)**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of "Harry Potter" or "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" or any of their affiliations thereof, J.K. Rowling owns the former and Rick Riodorian owns the latter.**

_Previously: "Morning sleepy head your up earlier than usual," Thalia said._

**Now:**

I glared at her grumpily and sat down.

"Grumpy!" she shouted.

I gave her another pointed glare then glanced around the table. Thalia and Nico were arguing as usual and Annabeth and Hermione were having a conversation about Ancient Greek and architecture.

"So have you ever been to Greece?" Ron asked me.

"No, why?"

"Ummm…. Because you're Greek," he pointed out then went back to stuffing his face.

"Yes, I love the Greek architecture but I've only seen it in pictures," Annabeth said.

We finished eating then Mrs. Weasley asked all the people going to Hogwarts to gather in the living room by the fire. We did as we were told and looked at the Weasleys curiously. Harry and Hermione appeared to know what was going on.

"I assume everyone knows what Floo Powder is. Am I right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

The demigods and Grover all shouted things like: "What?"; "No." and "Never heard of it."

"Oh well then Ron, will you demonstrate?"

Ron nodded then walked up to the fire, tossed in a little green powder from the vase, stepped into the fire and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

The demigods looked stunned.

"Wait where'd he go?" someone asked.

"Diagon Alley, it's like the wizarding mall," Hermione explained which led to her having to explain to the Weasleys what a mall was.

The rest of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione did exactly ad Ron had done. Then I went and eventually everyone was standing outside of an old rusty looking bar/hotel.

"Okay, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia go with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Nico, Katie, and Grover go with Fred, George, and Ginny. Clarisse, Travis, and Connor come with me.

Mrs. Weasley and the other groups went in different directions.

"Where do you want to go first?" Ron asked.

"Book store!" Annabeth and Hermione yelled.

Thalia and I groaned.

"Why?" Thalia asked, even if they have been best friends since they were five they are nothing alike.

"We need a lot of books and it will take forever to find them in Ancient Greek," Annabeth told us and we reluctantly followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the bookstore.

"lofirsh and lotbls?" I asked that's what the sign looked like to me, anyway.

"No, Flourish and Blotts," Hermione corrected.

I nodded then walked into the store. Annabeth and Hermione looked like kids in a candy store.

"Annabeth, you look like you're in paradise, are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"Lots of books in one room, yes I'm perfectly okay."

"We're going to go get our text books then," Thalia and I said. I walked over to the textbook section and glanced up, a girl with long red hair was bent down at the Ancient Greek books .

She looked up and yelled in my ear, "Percy!"

"Hey, Rachel."

"Where is everyone?"

"Annabeth is somewhere in this bookstore, and Thalia is probably trying to convince her to get our textbooks and leave. And Nico's in a group with Katie and Grover."

I talked with Rachel for a few more minutes then went to find our textbooks in Ancient Greek. We found them after an hour of searching then finally giving up and asking the cashier.

"Next, potions' ingredients," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

We walked into a store that they called an apothecary. The store had all sorts of disgusting animal parts and other ingredients on the shelves including spiders. When we past those Annabeth screamed so loud she attracted the entire store's attention.

"Sorry," she muttered then we paid for our ingredients and left.

"You need robes and wands," Harry told us. "Which first?"

"Robes," Annabeth said and we didn't dare challenge her.

We started walking but were stopped by a boy with sleeked back blonde hair.

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Like I'll listen to a mudblood," he said with distaste.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione yelled clearly offended.

"Mudblood," the boy said clearly intent on hurting her feelings

I could see lighting flashing in Thalia's eyes and Ron and Harry were both red with anger.

"Malfoy, leave her alone!" Ron yelled getting redder by the second.

"I'm not going to listen to a blood traitor either, Weasley."

Thalia clenched her teeth and lighting struck right behind the boy. Annabeth and I shot her a look and she apologized with her facial expression.

"Go away unless you really want get hurt," Thalia snapped.

"You don't scare me my dad is very good friends with the minister."

"Yeah? So what? I bet Hermione has better grades than you!" thali yelled the walked away.

We finished shopping without anymore strange incidents the flooed back to Grimuald Place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank-you SummerSpirit18 for reviewing my last chapter and for following the story. **

** T answer your questions:**

** Yes Annabeth screamed because she saw a spider, it is mentioned in the book that children of Athena are afraid of them.**

** She does have a short temper but she also has been trough a lot and is trying to not "rain on anyone's parade." (daughter of Zeus= control of lighting which accompanies rain) maybe she'll blow her top in a later chapter.**

** As for Rachel, I meant to put this explanation in the story but didn't: Rachel's dad made her finish mortal/muggle summer school before coming to camp half-blood/ the wizarding world thus she's staying at the Leaky Cauldron instead of Grimuald place.**

** Also thanks to my 10 followers and 6 favoritors that makes me happy. Now on with the story.**

** Key: Sample- author's note.**

_Sample- talking in ancient Greek._

_ Sample- thoughts._

** Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, J.K Rowling owns the former and Riodan owns the latter.**

_Previously: …. "Yeah so what! I bet Hermione has better grades than you," Thalia yelled then walked away. … … flooed back to grimuald place._

**Now:**

** "**You will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, dears, so pack quickly so we can have dinner.

I nodded and headed to the room.

"So? Where are you from?" Ron asked as we packed.

"New York," I replied it seemed like a harmless question to me.

"Do you like the snow?"

"It doesn't snow much where I'm from."

Ron went back to packing and I couldn't help but think of how long it would take me to get expelled from this school.

When we finished packing we went down to the dining room. Thalia and Nico were arguing in Greek, again.

"_Di Immortelles those two argue like Zeus and Hades,"_ I said.

"Do not!" Nico and Thalia yelled at me.

"Do not what? Ron asked.

"He said we argued like siblings."

"You do!" all the demigods and Grover yelled.

Thalia and Nico looked at us coldly then sat down.

"So, Annabeth, what is your favorite Greek myth?" Hermione asked.

"Too many to choose from but I do like the one about my_ Athena cursing Medusa and her sisters."

_Phew, that was close, _I thought. Annabeth had almost said 'my mom' instead of 'Athena.'

We finished eating wit Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, trying to sneak up on everyone using appariation, something I thought looked a lot like Nico's shadow traveling.

We were sitting in our room chatting when someone walked right in, Annabeth her long golden-blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"Thalia is driving me insane!" she yelled.

"Again?" I asked jokingly thinking of the time Luke had poisoned Thalia's tree.

"Not that kind of insane!" she yelled

"Let me guess, she's ranting about how annoying Nico is."

Annabeth gave me a look that clearly said, ' yes and lay off my best friend!'

"You know maybe they argue because they like each other," Hermione said from the corner where she was helping Ron with his homework.

"They're cousins! Besides, if Thalia dated her dad would _kill_ her!" Annabeth yelled.

"Chill out, wise girl."

"Shut up! Seaweed Brain!"

"Seaweed Brain?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"It's just a nickname she came up with a few weeks after we met and my cousins call me that too, I like it."

"So do I," Annabeth said.

Eventually Annabeth calmed down and went back to her own room.

Soon after I fell asleep and dreamt of the Ocean.


	4. The Train to Hogwarts

**A/N: O.K., I was only going to post one chapter today but since I have nothing to do, I'll post another.**

** Disclaimer: I own no part of H.P. or P.J.O. or any of their affiliations Rowling and Riodan own them. **

_Previously: Eventually Annabeth calmed down and went back to her own room. Soon after, I fell asleep and dreamt of the ocean._

**Now:**

I was awoken by loud sounds coming from downstairs.

"Hurry! You don't want to miss the train!" Harry yelled across the room.

"Isn't their another way to get there?" I asked groggily.

"Like a flying car?"

"Sure, does that even exist?"

"Well one does but its wild at Hogwarts thanks to Ron and me."

I decided not to ask.

"Kids are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Just a second Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called politely then grabbed his trunk and ran down the steps.

I followed him not wanting to be left behind.

"Nico it's just one train ride come on!" I heard Thalia yelled not bothering to disguise it with Greek.

"Fine!" he huffed then grabbed his trunk...

"Seriously, Thalia?" I asked,

"Well, somebody had to convince him to come with a bunch of people and you were busy!"

"Ever heard of your best friend is a genius?" I mocked.

Thalia glared at me and I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley asked.

All of the people attending Hogwarts nodded. We were divided into groups for the car ride: Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and I were in one car; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in another; Travis, Connor, Clarisse, and Katie were in the third, and everyone else was in the final.

We drove to the train station in silence. When we got there, we met up with the rest of the Weasleys, demigods, and Harry and Hermione.

I caught a small bit of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's conversation, "… they are strange, I mean always yelling in Ancient Greek, burning parts of their food…" Ron said.

"For crying out loud Ron, they're Greek!"

I saw Harry subtly shake his head and say, "…..quit arguing, you sound like siblings." Ron went as red as his hair then walked towards a barrier in between platforms nine and ten. Harry and Hermione looked at him then followed. I decided to go over there and attempt a conversation with the trio.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, what classes are you taking?" Hermione asked excitedly, she was as obsessed with school as I was water.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Divination," I told her.

"Same except I quit Divination in third year."

"Because you had a crazy schedule that no one could manage unless you can travel through which I'm pretty sure is not possible," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks that said they knew something Ron didn't.

Someone poked me in the small of my back.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said spinning around; Annabeth was the only person who knew where my Achilles' heel was.

She pretended to pout about me being able to guess who it was. I gave her a swift kiss then turned back to the trio.

"I wonder why Lupin is getting on the train," Ron said.

"Who knows? Hopefully they're not stationing Dementors around Hogwarts again," Hermione said and Harry shuddered.

"What's Dementors?" Annabeth asked.

"A terrible dark creature that feeds on disappointment and human misery," Harry said shuddering again, he clearly had a bad experience with the creatures.

A few minutes later, everyone else was gathered around the barrier.

"Fred, George, you first," Mrs. Weasley said. "And don't send a toilet seat home!"

The twins nodded then walked through the barrier disappearing into seemingly thin air.

"Harry, you next." Harry did the same as the twins had done then Ron, Hermione, and Lupin did so. Then it was my turn. I ran as fast as I could and went straight through the barrier. My stomach felt like it was being tied in knots by wind. It was worse than shadow traveling with Nico. When the gut wrenching feeling stopped, I was staring at a scarlet locomotive with gold lettering.

As I waited for my friends, I caught more snippets of the trio's conversation. Most of it was along the lines of Ron calling us strange, Hermione pointing out that we were Greek, and Harry telling them they acted like siblings.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called sneaking up behind me.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said hugging her.

"Sitting together?" she asked. I nodded and got onto the train and started looking for a compartment. None of the compartments were empty but once was semi-close. Two other people were sitting there. A girl with blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes was reading a magazine upside down and the other a sandy haired clumsy-looking boy holding a toad.

"Hi, may we sit here? Everywhere else is full," I asked kindly.

"Sure, what's your name?" the girl asked her voice was light and airy.

"Percy Jackson."

"Luna Lovegood," she said keeping the light air to her voice.

"Neville Longbottom," the sandy haired boy said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said then sat down beside me across from the two.

"What year are you?" I asked.

"Fifth," Neville said.

"Fourth," Luna told us then went back to her magazine.

These two were obviously in desperate need of a friend, I could tell just by looking at them and the fact they were alone in a compartment.

"We're in fifth," I said, "along with my cousins and one of my arch enemies."

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" Neville asked.

"Exchange students, from America," Annabeth said beating me to it.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

I gave Neville a quizzical look.

_"Di Immortelles! Do you ever listen?"_ Annabeth yelled Ancient Greek rolling off her tongue with ease, _"Chiron told us this! It's as if you deliberately ignore the words said during camp counselor meetings!_

"What language was that?" Neville asked astonished.

"Ancient Greek. Why?"

"Because she was yelling and I didn't understand a word of it."

"Oh, yeah, we're from America but one side of our family is Greek," I explained. Just then, someone opened the door to our compartment.

"Hey, Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I said waving.

"Hey, Perseus."

"Don't call me Perseus; I am not a son of Zeus!" I yelled.

"I heard someone yelling in Ancient Greek and Thalia and Nico weren't arguing so I figured it must be you two."

"Annabeth was yelling not me!"

"Oh sure what ever helps you sleep at night."

"The fact that you-know-what is over," I said referring to the war in a 'shut up and stay out of demigod business' tone.

Rachel left and we resumed talking to Neville and Luna, and learned a lot about them. Luna's dad wrote the Quibbler a wizarding magazine and was a Ravenclaw. Neville was a Gryffindor and had been raised by his grandmother.

The train ride went by rather fast with Luna, Neville, Annabeth, and I all joking and having fun. We ate chocolate frogs, which since frogs lived part-time in the water unsettled me. After many hours that felt like no time at all the train came to a halt.

The loudspeaker spoke, "Please leave all luggage on the train it will be brought to your room separately."

We climbed out of the train and looked a giant eight to ten foot man stood by a large lake and continuously called, "Firs' years o'er here. Firs' years o'er here."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved to the giant man who waved back.

"Exchange studen's come 'ere will ya. You'll be goin' with the firs' years ter the castle."

I reluctantly went over to the man after saying bye to Luna and Neville. There was a lake with several boats and I feared we would have to cross the lake. Poseidon, my dad, would not be happy if so many of his enemies' children crossed into his domain, even if they were my friends.

"Yeh'll be crossin' ter the castle by boat," the man said and my jaw dropped. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth started to protest.


	5. The Sorting

**A/N: Thank-you to chapter 3 reviewers: SummerSpirit18, greekfreak101, and theHuntress101. **

**Thank-you to SummerSpirit18 for reviewing chapter 4.**

**Thank-you to: codenumber9, deamonslayer576, lectric Storm Surge, Evan Weinreb, Fleury's Apprentice, handle-with-special-care, Mosspool123, mythicalbookreader, p4d, ReadingGurl07, Silex Wordweaver, SummerSpirit18, and Tlls, for following this story.**

** Thank-you to: Deamonslayer576, Evangeline43, greekfrak101, Mosspool123, oneHPloverandonePJlover, potterpunintended, SummerSpirit18, TinyRules, and writer girl 25, for favoriting this story.**

**I have received so many reviews, follows, and favorites that I'm afraid to check my e-mail even though my friend has to send back the edited version of my novel because she loved the plot and I asked her to edit the first chapter. Now thank-you to everyone listed above and anymore that have reviewed the previous chapter after I post this.**

** I have a favorite character of Percy Jackson Poll on my profile and thank-you to the 2 people that took it.**

**Now enough of me talking and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of their affiliations, J.K. Rowling owns the former and Rick Riodan owns the latter.**

_Previously: "Yeh'll be crossin' ter the castle by boat," the man said and my jaw dropped. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth started to protest._

**Now:**

We stood there frozen it was to dangerous for Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth to get on a boat.

"Yeh four comin'? the man asked. We shook our heads. "Come on the water won't hurt ya."

_Beg to differ,_ I thought bitterly. I would be fine but my friends wouldn't.

"Come o' yeh four yeh hav' ter get ter the cas'le."

_"Pray to Poesiodon," _Annabeth ordered in Ancient Greek. We nodded and did as she told us.

"Okay we'll come," I said warily if my friends drowned I would never forgive myself.

The four of us got in a boat together. We got about half way across the lake before the boat started to rock then fell upside down knocking us all into the water.

Thalia stood up in the water that was up to her chest and started yelling in Ancient Greek.

"Perce, I think Thalia is mad at you," Nico joked.

I nodded then helped my friends out of the lake.

"Yeh four alrig'?"

We nodded then walked up to the castle.

"Exchan' studen's go on in to the Great Hall."

We walked into a huge room with five tables four filled with kids that appeared to be ten or eleven to seventeen or eighteen and one filled with adults.

We were dripping wet as we walked up to the stage and the blonde boy that had made fun of Ron and Hermione were laughing.

A middle-aged man with silvery hair and beard took the stage and the room fell silent.

"Welcome students," he said. "to another year of Hogwarts."

Thalia was glaring at me but I ignored her behavior.

"We have exchange students from America, who will be sorted first."

The silver-haired man stepped off the stage and s strict-looking woman took his place.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Professor Mcnogganall and I am the deputy Headmisstress of Hogwarts. As I read your name please come on to the stage."

We all nodded except for Thalia who was still glaring at me.

"Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth walked up to the stage excitedly.

"Miss Chase, why are you all wet?" Professor Mcnogganall asked.

"We fell in to the lake."

The teacher nodded than motioned to a stool and place a ratty, old hat on Annabeth's head.

**Annabeth's Point of View**

Professor Mcnogganall set an old hat on my head and it strted to talk.

_Wait hats don't talk,_ I thought.

" You are smart, it's in your genes," the hat _said_. _Duh! My mother is Athena, Godess of Wisdom! _I thought still trying to figure out why the hat appeared to be talking.

"But, you have faced many things, attacks, monsters, war, death, and betrayal."

My stomach clenched and a lump formed in my throat at the last word, 'betrayal.' I was still angry, upset, and confused at the betrayal of one of my best friends, Luke. He'd poisoned Thalia's tree and tried to kill Percy.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Gryffindor!" the hat finally yelled and the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione erupted into cheers.

I went over to that table, saw Luna and Neville, and sat with them.

"Dare, Rachel," Professor Mcnogganall said and Rachel went and sat

on the stool.

**Rachel's Point of View**

I sat on the stool and Mcnogganall set the hat on my head which was covered with fiery read hair. The hat started to whisper in my ear which I wasn't sure was normal but, if demigods and witches existed then I guess a talking hat wasn't that out of the ordinary.

"You aren't like everyone else," the hat said. _No I'm not now quit pestering me about it_, I thought bitterly_._

"But, your bravery and courage is lacking when you try to stand up to others who want you to be someone your not." I was surprise by how accurate the hat was it was like it could read my mind.

"Best be Hufflepuff!" the last part echoed around the room and the table with yellow and black decoration cheered quietly and the table next to them laughed.

I walked over to the cheering table and took the first empty seat.

"Di Anglo, Nico," Mcnogganall said and Nico walked onto the stage.

**Nico's Point of View**

I sat on the stool hoping I'd be in the same house as my friends. I wasn't a people person and most people feared me. I'd already seen about twenty ghost and that disturbed me. Of course there would be a bunch of ghost where I go. I just couldn't catch a break.

The hat started to whisper in my ear and I half- heartedly listened.

"You are brave but cunning, he best way to tell what house you'll be in is to look at your memories."

"No!" I shouted and everyone looked at me. My past was horrendous and I didn't want anyone to know about it and I didn't want to relive it.

The hat ignored my pleas and I was reliving more recent parts of my life: my sister's death, the war, my first trip to the underworld, and Percy swimming in the River Styx.

The hat started screaming, "Get me off this child has horrible memories!"

Professor Mcnogganall obeyed the hats pleas and took it off me.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and I went and sat in the most deserted place at that table I could find.

"Gardener, Katie," Mcnoggnall yelled and Katie wound up being place in Hufflepuff with Rachel.

**Thalia's Point of View**

"Grace, Thalia," Professor Mcnogganall said. I gritted my teeth and walked up to the stage.

"I don't use my last name," I told the teacher in a hushed tone.

"Sorry."

I was still dripping wait thanks to my wonderful cousin, Perseus Jackson.

Mcnogganall placed the hat on my head and it started to whisper, "You are quite brave, I mean being poisoned by your own friend." The hat had crossed the line mentioning Luke. I yanked the hat off my head a threw it on the ground subtly striking it with lighting then ran out of the great hall and out into the fresh air.

"Thalia!" I heard someone yell, I figured it was Annabeth.

"What?" I snapped causing lighting to strike the water.

"What's wrong, Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"The hat it it it mentioned_" Annabeth cut me off knowing what I was going through.

"Well it said you were Gryffindor same as me and Nico."

I nodded and walked back in Percy had already been sorted and was in Gryffindor. Grover was a Hufflepuff, Clarisse was a Slytherlin, and the Stolls both Gryffindors.

** A/N: What did you think? Please review. Next chapter will be Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy's first defense class.**


	6. Defense Agains the Dark Arts

**A/N: Here's the next chapter no one has reviewed chapter five but that's probably b/c I updated like ten minutes before I started this. By the way I accidently put Luna sitting at the Gryffindo table and didn't notice until I put it on Fanfiction so sorry. I know Luna is a Ravenclaw I just forgot because I was so wrapped up in writing sorry.**

** Now there is a major difference in this fanfiction from the H.P. book please don't try and correct it I purposely did it. Thanks.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the actual published books just this fanfic tat apparently people like.**

** Percy's Point of View.**

I was sitting with Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico in the Gryffindor common room.

"…..I mean we could have drowned," Thalia yelled for the thousandth time.

"Okay, sorry, not my fault our parents don't get along," I muttered.

"Will you two quit bickering?" Annabeth said, "We have to go eat breakfast so we can start classes."

We walked out of the portrait hole and down several winding staircases to the Great Hall.

I spotted Neville and Annabeth and I sat with him."

"Where's Luna?" Annabeth asked.

"She's in Ravenclaw," Neville told her.

"What's your first class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
"Us too."

We finished eating after evading Neville's questions about burning parts of our food.

"Do you know where the Defense classroom is?" I asked.

Neville nodded and told us to follow him. We got to the defense classroom two minutes early and it turned out that we had Defense with the Ravenclaws. Luna was already there so, we sat by her.

Thalia and Nico walked in arguing in Ancient Greek and Annabeth finally blew her top.

_"Shut up! You two argue more than the Stolls! I've had it! I've lived with the Stolls since I was seven and I've had it! Thalia I know you've benn through a lot but quit arguing with Nico! We've been best friends for eight years but if you two don't stop arguing I'm just going to ignore the both of you!"_

Thalia and Nico shut up and sat down the Lupin walked in.

"Hello, I'm Professor Lupin, which I'm sure most of you know. Now who can tell me what a demigod is."

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I raised our hands.

"Yes, Miss_" he said pointing to Annabeth.

"Chase."

"Yes, Miss Chase."

"A demigod is a mortal child of a Greek God or Godess and a mortal parent."

"Yes two points to Gryffindor."

"Who knows what age a demigod begins to be more hunted by monsters?"

Again our hands went up. This time he pointed to me.

"Thirteen unless you parent is Zeus, Hades, or Poesidon then its like six or seven."

" Very good, Mr._"

"Jackson."

"For homework you are to write a Greek myth."

Annabeth's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Chase?"

"May we write it in Ancient Greek?"

"Go ahead."

When we left that class Ron, Harry, and Hermione came up to us.

"How did you know all of that?" Hermione asked, "I've never seen it in any book."

"It's called we all took at least one semester of Latin and we're Greek our parents made us take mythology classes."

"What rivalry are you going to do?" Thalia asked.

"I'll either do the one about Poisiodon creating horses or Medusa."

"I'm going to do the first Titan War."

"What about you Annabeth?"

"Medusa probably."

"Nico?"

"King Midas."

"How do you know so many myths and will you help us?"

"Again we're Greek so we know this stuff and yes."

We walked to our next class Ancient Runes.


	7. Ancient Runes

_Previously: We walked to our next class, Ancient Runes._

**Now:**

We walked into the Ancient Runes classroom where the teacher, a man with brownish-blonde hair was writing symbols that looked oddly familiar.

"I'm Professor James and I will be teaching Ancient Runes. Now who can tell me what language this is in?" the man said.

Annabeth's hand shot up and I gave her a puzzled look.

"Yes, Miss_" he said pointing to Annabeth.

"Chase."

"Miss Chase, what language?"

"Ancient Greek."

"Correct. Two points to Gryffindor."

"Who can tell me what this says?"

I raised my hand and Professor James pointed to me,

"Mr._"

"Jackson."

Professor James nodded and motioned for me to answer.

"It says, 'Welcome to Ancient Runes.'"

"Yes another two points to Gryffindor."

We spent the rest of class 'learning' the alphabet, which for a fifteen-year-old demigod who had known that for three years was torture.

"Where to next?" I asked Annabeth.

"Lunch," she told me and I followed her to the Great Hall.

Half way through lunch nearly fifty owls came soaring over the Great Hall carrying letters and packages at which Annabeth was outraged.

_"Owls as messengers? What a disgrace!"_ she yelled in Ancient Greek. A small owl landed on her shoulder and hooted happily.

Annabeth whispered something in its ear and it flew away.

_"The owl talked to me," _Annabeth told me._ "Now I know how you fell in the presence of horses."_

Several more owls landed on Annabeth but glared at me. I hoped that the owls landing on her didn't arouse suspicion.

When lunch was over, we both had a free period so we decided to go to the library.

**In the Library:**

Thalia groaned as Annabeth picked up another giant book.

"Annabeth, why are we in the library we don't read English!" I yelled for the hundredth time.

"To study! Besides it's not like you can go swimming in the lake!"

I jumped up and ran out of the library and to the lake. I jumped in, swam to the very bottom, and just sat there.

"Percy!" I heard someone yell. "It's me Annabeth!" I nodded then swam to the surface and got out.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said smiling. I wasn't even wet because  
I only got wet when I willed myself to.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"What's our next class?"

"Care and Keeping of Magical creatures."

We walked hand in hand to the hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and if hiding the fact that we were demigods wasn't hard enough we had to learn about of all things, pegasii.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be there lesson with Hagrid please review I like knowing what people think.**


	8. Hagrid and Treelawny

**I am shocked at how many people like this. Apparently, people like how fast I update and think my story is good!**

** Thank-you greekfreak101, Percy Potter (guest reviewer), SilexWordwaver, Deamonslayer576, and SummerSpirit18 for reviewing.**

** Here we go.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own these actual published works.**

_Previously: If hiding the fact that we were demigods wasn't hard enough we had to learn about of all things pegasii._

There were several pegasii sitting behind a fence.

"Hagrid," I heard Hermione say to the giant from the boats. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Remember our third year?"

"Pegasii are perfectly 'armless 'ermione."

Hermione walked over to Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and me followed by Ron and Harry.

"Of all things it had to be horses!" Thalia yelled.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked bluntly. Thalia glared at him but went back to ranting about horses.

"Technically there not horses," I pointed out, "there pegasii."

"Whatever they still hate me!"

Nico had sunk into the shadows hiding from the horses and ignoring Thalia's rant.

"Thalia! We don't care we know horses hate you!" Annabeth finally yelled after ten minutes. Nico slowly inched out of the shadows and snuck up behind Annabeth.

"Nico Di Anglo!" Annabeth yelled then calmed down when the giant stood by the pegasii.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' the keys at 'ogwarts and Care and Keeping o' Magical Creatures Professor. Now who knows wha' these creatures are?"

Immediately my hand went up, of course I knew what they were I had one as a pet and my dad created them.

"Yes, yeh in the blue shir'" Hagrid said.

"Percy Jackson."

"Righ' now what were yeh gonna say?"

"Those creatures are pegasii or winged horses."

"Yes, now who wants ter try an' ride one?"

I stepped forward as did Harry and Ron.

"Don' spook 'em or they might try an' buck yeh off."

_ Glad I already know how to ride a Pegasus,_ I thought as I climbed onto a majestic brown Pegasus.

"Good job Percy."

The Pegasus took flight and I hung on talking to it.

"What's your name?"

"Indigo, I know yours of course you're the son of the sea god."

I kept flying for a few minutes then landed gracefully and climbed off.

"Thank-you," I told the Pegasus and it bowed.

I walked back over to my friends.

"You made that look easy," Annabeth said, "which I know it's not."

"How would you know whether or not it's easy?" Hermione asked.

"Umm…. I think Harry and Ron are coming back," Annabeth said quickly.

"Why'd all those owls land on you during lunch?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I don't like owls," Annabeth lied and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"My lord thank-you," Indigo said. I shook my head and started muttering in Ancient Greek, at which Thalia burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked her. She shook her head and walked away.

We walked to our next class divination which we had with the Hufflepuffs.

**Free Period in the Library Harry's Point of View**

"There is definitely something strange about them," Hermione said grabbing her Ancient Runes book.

"Like that one girl, Thalia? When she was sorted she threw the hat on the ground and it was struck by lighting," Ron said. I nodded.

"What do we know that's strange about them and how can we confront them?" Hermione asked, her inner strategist taking over.

"Certain animals love them, like owls for Annabeth and pegasii for Percy."

"They speak in Ancient Greek and know a lot about mythology," I volunteered as I finished my potions' homework.

"Okay so we'll make a list and keep it hidden," Hermione said gathering her books.

**Back in Diviniation Percy's Point of View**

"Hey, Rachel," I said as I climbed into the Diviniation classroom.

"Hey, Percy I heard you rode a Pegasus."  
A nodded then went and sat by Grover.

"Hey, Perce how are your classes?"

"A lot of them are like a review of the past five years of camp."

Nico came and sat next to us. The professor introduced herself as Professor Trelawny and gave us tea leaves to read at which Rachel looked outraged.

"Pair up," she told us and we nodded.

I paired with Nico, Annabeth with Thalia, the Stolls were together and Grover was with Katie Gardner, and Rachel with a Hufflepuff.

Trelawny walked around the classroom and stopped at me.

"What do you see about your friend dear?" she asked.

"I don't know I'm not a seer!" I yelled.

"Let me see."

I handed her the teacup and she looked at it then screamed out in fear.

"What?" I asked.

"I see death in your friends wake dear boy," she said.

At this all the demigods in the room burst out laughing.

_"Di Immortelles she sees death in Nico's wake? He's the son of Hades and he spends half of the year in the underworld!"_ Thalia yelled laughing.

"All we got out of that was 'Nico,'" Neville said.

"That's why she said it in Ancient Greek," Annabeth said firmly.

"Professor Trelawny, did you read the papers sent from our old school?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Read them and you'll see."

We left that class still laughing and headed to dinner where, to our dismay, many people had become suspicious of us.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be their first Potions class- they'll have it with the Slytherlins.**


	9. Potions

** A/N: I posted three chapters yesterday!**

**I have no reviewers to acknowledge from chapter 8(how would I? It was posted this morning before any normal person would be up!)**

** If I ever just don't update normally( will never happen but, I need a way to acknowledge some people.) check out "MorceLink" who has written four stories for Pokemon, Narrato, and another show I don't know the name of.  
Also, check out "Escapee." By Silex Wordweaver.**

** Check my favorite authors section to find these.**

** Now time for their first potions class!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the published works.**

_Previously: We left class and headed to dinner where, to our dismay, many people had become suspicious of us._

** Now:**

We spent most of dinner evading questions from the entire Gryffindor house and several people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. After that, we headed to the common room where Thalia was still joking, in Ancient Greek, about Treelawny's 'prediction.'

"Thalia we know!" I finally yelled_. "Besides half the school is suspicious."_

"Snape is going to kill me!" Ron yelled.

"You should have done your homework Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

"I don't get why we have homework if we can't use magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Will you two quit fighting?" Harry finally asked, "And Hermione will you help me?"

"Sure, Harry where are you?"

"Second page of Potions."

"Why doesn't he get yelled at?" Ron asked.

"Because, he isn't allowed to do his homework and you know it! Remember the summer before our second year?"

Ron went red and dropped the subject.

"Do they fight like that all the time?" I asked Harry.

"Yes, and we wouldn't have become friends if they didn't."

I went back to writing the myth about Medusa in Ancient Greek.

"Hermione, how many times are you going to mention that? I actually enjoyed the summer after they came and got me."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ron and his idiotic twin brothers flew a car all the way to Harry's house in Surry!"

I finished my homework then went to the dorm that I shared with Neville, Ron, Harry, and two other boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey, Percy," Neville said.

"Hey, Neville."

I soon fell asleep.

**The Next Day- Annabeth's P.O.V**

_"Annabeth Rose Chase!"_ Thalia yelled jumping out of bed. I looked at her innocently, no demigod is ever innocent.

"Sorry. Maybe if you'd get out of bed I wouldn't dump water on you!" I yelled then ran out of our dorm and into the common room.

"Whoa!" Percy yelled. "What you do this time Wise Girl?"

"Dumped water on Thalia and now she's mad."

"What's your first class today?" Hermione said coming out of nowhere."

"Potions. You?"

"Same, we have Ancient Runes again today."

Percy, Nico, and I walked down to the Great Hall where a bunch f people from Slytherlin started calling us 'teacher's pets' and 'goody-two-shoes.'

Ten minutes later Thalia walked in and sat by me.

"Ever dump water on me again and I'll kill you," she said then started to eat.

"Jackson, Chase! You two are teacher's pets," the blonde boy, Malfoy, from Slytherlin said. "You are worse than Granger."

Thalia stood up and lighting struck directly behind Malfoy.

"You know what!" she yelled more lighting striking near him. "I have been through enough people being mean to me that I honestly don't care! But, you mess with my friends and I will hurt you just ask any one who knows me! Percy is like a brother to me so don't ever mess with him!" Thalia sat back down and the entire school was staring at her.

We finished eating then headed to the dungeons, where we would be having Potions.

I heard a snippet of the trio's conversation.

"….. wonder what Thalia meant…"

Nico snuck up behind me and I spun around ready to fight.

"Sorry, Nico it's just after last month I'm afraid someone might try that again."

"Chill out, no one will. But if I see one more ghost I'm going to die!"

"And that would be bad how?" I asked. He gave me one of his famous death glares then went and sat in the back corner.

The teacher soon walked in and glared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Potter, did you finish your homework?"

"No_no Professor you see my Aunt and uncle they_" he struggled.

"Detention!"

I stood up and yelled, " It's not his fault! If he couldn't do it then oh well!"

"Detention for you Chase!" I sat down infuriated.

We learned about gorgon's blood and by the end of class most of the Gryffindor house had detention. Harry for not doing the homework. Me for standing up to him and being an, as Snape put it, 'insuffrable know-ii-all. Hermione and Ron for being friends with Harry, and Neville for being a klutz.

Thalia was ranting all the way to our free period which, after much begging from Percy, we were spending at the lake.

**A/N: What'd you think if people review I'll write more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank-you to all reviewers from chapters 8 & 9. Sorry for the delay. My computer was not working for a few days here's the story!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Percy!" I yelled as a wave of water splashed me Thalia, and Nico.

"Sorry. I guess I used too much force," he was laughing so I knew it was a joke. Thalia struck the ground wit lighting and Nico cause a crack to appear in the dirt.

_"Guys, you're going to cause a 'natural' disaster," _I scolded.

They stopped and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked towards us.

"Can we sit with you?" Hermione asked looking at us. "Why are you three all wet?"

"None of your business!" Thalia snapped then ran off to the castle.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hermione asked. We shook our heads and the trio sat down.

"You know, Thalia's been acting weird lately," Percy said.

"Do you not remember a little detail called her best friend tried to kill her?" I asked

"I will never get used to that fact," Percy said. I saw Rachel approaching us.

"So? How are you and why are you wet?"

"We angered a certain sea king's son."

"Again?"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"We call Percy sea king's son because he's obsessed with the water," I explained then headed to dinner with Nico, Rachel, and Percy.

**At Dinner Hermione's P. O. V.**

"Guys, they're a little different. So what?" Harry told us. We'd been discussing the American exchange students.

"You're probably right, Harry," I said then went back to eating.

"Probably right about what?" someone said. I turned around and saw it was one of the exchange students that I hadn't really talked to. She had longish red hair and greenish eyes.

"I'm Rachel. I didn't stay with my friends because I had to finish summer school."

"Why would it matter if you were coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Because, my dad said I had to finish before I could come here."

The girl, Rachel, sat with us and soon people were talking to her in ancient Greek.

"Do you speak any Ancient Greek?" she asked me.

"No. I thought you were Greek."

"My friends are. I didn't even know how to say hello until last week when I started reading about it."

I nodded then turned back to Harry and Ron.

"Why is Thalia so tempermental? Ron asked her with his mouth full.

"Ron! Don't be rude and chew with your mouth closed!" I reprimanded.

"I don't know I just know that their family is queite large and pretty close."

We finished eating then headed to our dorms where we saw a message,

'Beware half-bloods Gaea will rise'

The exchange students looked like they were going to pass out.

"Chill, we know how to fix this. Harry do you still have the sword?"

"No. I gave it back to Dumbledoore."

"Alright. We'll talk to him tomorrow. We headed to bed and I slept soundly.

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Here's a question about my writing:**

**How long do you think I have been writing fan fiction?**

**Answer in your review thank-you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was rereading the 5th Harry Potter book (I don't really know why I've already read it four times.) and I remembered the threstles and was so mad. Anyway, since I forgot them they are going to learn about them in care and keeping of magical creatures. Now on with this story before people get annoyed with me.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I got out of bed and tiptoed out of the dorm so I wouldn't wake my roommates. I walked down the stairs into the common room where Thalia and Percy were already sitting.

"Hey, Annabeth," Thalia said and Percy waved.

"Any ideas on what to do about Gaea?" Percy asked.

"No. We can talk to Chiron about it through an IM," I told him.

I heard the girls' dormitory creak open.

"Annabeth, electronics don't work inside of Hogwarts."

I nodded knowing that Hermione thought I meant instant message and not iris message.

"Alright. We have Potions with the Slytherlins today and we have Divination and Care and keeping of Magical Creatures," I said getting the subject off Iris Messaging.

"As long as it's not horses_ pegasii_ I'm cool with that class," Thalia said and Percy and I burst out laughing.

Thalia glared at us but we kept laughing.

"Where's Nico?" Hermione asked. I guess it was obvious that Nico was always with us.

"Still sleeping. He's not a morning person," Percy told her. She nodded then Harry and Ron came out of the boys' dormitory.

"Morning, Hermione," they said together.

"I need to go to_"

"The Library," Ron finished for her.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" she protested.

"I've known you for five years and you spend most of your time reading. It doesn't take a seer to know what you were going to say."

"I don't believe in that junk."

Nico came out of his dorm and didn't say a word. We simply left for breakfast and before we even sat down people were mocking us for knowing so much. It was the same routine so we just ignored it.

"So? I wonder what we're learning today," I said.

"Hopefully something we don't already know," Percy, told us I could tell by his voice he was deathly serious. He must have been getting annoyed.

The trio came and sat with us.

"You know you're really strange," Ron said.

"You know what we're not trying to be we can't help it if we are!" Thalia snapped. "Seriously, I can handle people I don't like being mean! But, if someone betrays me I will be angry just ask Annabeth, Percy, or Grover!"

Thalia got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Ron! You know it's not polite to flat out say something like that!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry, but, it's true and they know it."

"You know I seriously can not stand it when people are mean to my friends."

"What about family?" Ron asked.

"That too. But, I spend a lot more time with my friends escpecialy during the summer."

We finished eating then headed to our first class, Potions.

The professor, Professor Snape, was cruel to all Slytherlins except for Nico. Of course, if you knew one of your pupils could call their dad and cause you to die you would be nice to them.

I wanted to tell Nico that Snape's behavior towards him was quite scary but, didn't because many people were already afraid of Nico.

"Class take your seats," Snape barked glaring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was curious why Snape hated them so much but I knew it was impolite to ask.

"Who can tell me what gorgon's blood does?"

It was just a review but, only the demigods knew the answer.

I raised my hand but, Snape shook his head.

"Not today, Miss Chase. Miss Grace would you care to answer my question?"

"My name is Thalia," Thalia snapped.

"We are in a classroom therefore you shall go by your last name."

"No."

Most of the students gasped at her willingness to tell a teacher off.

"Sit down Miss Grace."

"No. You know what? If you insist on calling me by a name I stopped using when I was five then fine. I quit your class!"

Thalia stormed out of the room and the demigods exchanged knowing looks.

"Professor," Percy said tentatively.

"What Jackson."

"You read our files correct?"

"Yes."

"Well she's still upset about a lot of that and I think you just made it worse."

"Well, too bad. Now since Miss Grace won't answer my question. Jackson answer it."

"Gorgon's blood comes from Ancient Greek monsters. One side, the right, heals all diseases, while the other, caused immediate death."

"Class dismissed," Snape said bitterly.

We got up and left his class. We headed straight for the Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures and were shocked by the presence of horses that actually liked Nico.

"Nico why do horses like you?" I asked concerned.

"Because death is a major part of these horses."

I gave him a puzzled look but, decided we would learn about the strange horses.

"Okay, class. Today we be learnin' abou' Threstles. Who ca' tell me wha' they are?" Hagrid said.

Nico raised his hand.

"Yeh in the group of exchang' studen's wha' are they?"

"They are a type of horse that can only be seen by those who have seen death."

That explained why half the class didn't see anything and the people who kept to themselves could see them.

"Perfec' explanination. Now since no' every one can see them I'm jus' gonna hav' those tha' can come forward.

All of the demigods, Harry, and Neville stepped forward.

"Thank yeh Harry, Neville, and everyone else."

The bell rung and we headed to lunch.

"Yeah, Nico are you getting as anooyed with things revolving around death as I am?" I asked.

"Slightly, but I still think threstles are cool."

I gave him a look then went back to eating.

I remembered the thing about Gaea but decided not to dwell on it.

The trio came over to us.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier," Ron said.

They sat down and we went back to our conversation about threstles.

"He thinks they're cool?" Hermione asked gasping.

"So what? He can like what he wants."

"I just think it's neat that they're horses but can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"How is that neat?" Ron asked.

"Poesiodon and Hades in Greek Mythology."

Ron and Harry looked at us.

"Poesiodon created horses and Hades is the god of Death," I explained.

They nodded.

"Anyway, wonder why we learned about these creatures."

"Because, Hagrid likes the more interesting creatures and won't teach us about worms," Hermione explained.

We finished eating then headed to Divination where Professor Treelawny kept predicting death in Nico's future. Seriously? He's the only son of Hades and lives in the Underworld during the school year of course there is going to be death in his wake.

We finished that class then had free periods the rest of the day.

By dinner Nico and Thalia had nearly cause a tornado and earthquake.

We ate then went to our dormitoties where the wall had another phrase.

'Half-bloods, beware you have suffered once join Gaea or you will suffer again.'

At this Thalia burst into tears and ran out of the common room and into her dorm.

**A/N: Okay I love writing this story and I've had a lot of fun checking out other people's stories. **

** If you haven't read "Escapee" by Silex Wordweaver you need to it is one of the best stories I have read. (that's saying something I spent 9 hours just reading fan fiction in a single day. Before you ask I have no life.) Also how long do you thin I have been writing fan fiction? **

**Please leave a review.**

** Thanks**

**- fantasybookworm2012_-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not updating I was on vacation and didn't have a computer.**

**Replies:**

**Percebeth Lorien says: _….. I know this is your interpretation but Thalia seems a little too fragile….._**

**My answer: **_**Yes, she is a little fragile but, keep in mind that this is shortly after she kills her own best friend.**_

**Thanks to all who reviewed chapters ten and eleven.**

**I would also like to thank "whimonda3110" for searching their plot idea before using it and then asking permission from me before proceeding to write it. It made me feel like a published author. I am starting to like fan fiction more and more. Everyone is so nice. **

**Also thank you to electric storm surge for explaining how Harry is a half-blood to me. **

_Previously: At this Thalia burst into tears and ran out of the common room and into her dorm._

**Now:**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"What's her problem?" Ron said and Hermione started yelling at him.

"Annabeth, will you go check on Thalia?" I asked. Annabeth nodded then walked away.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, who is this person that keeps being mentioned?" Harry asked.

He phrased things really well and it mad me wonder if he had experience with it.

"I'm not sure. Ask Annabeth," I told him he nodded then went over to talk with his friends.

A few minutes Annabeth returned with Thalia following and laughing.

I sat down and started talking to them rapidly in Ancient Greek.

"_Yeah, I have no intentions of ever coming to your dad's house again,"_ I told Nico laughing.

"I looked up a little Ancient Greek can you quiz me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure did you take notes?" Annabeth said.

"Yes. But, I mean just speak some simple stuff and see if I can understand."

"_Okay. What's your name?"_

"That means, ' Okay. What's your not? No ' what's your name?'"

"Correct."

Annabeth and Hermione did that for the next half hour then we all decided it was time for bed.

**The Next Day Breakfast Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was sitting across from Thalia trying to convince her to return to Potions' class.

"No. He knows that I don't like my last name and don't use it. Yet, he uses it after I remind him not too."

I held up my hands in surrender and looked at Percy.

"You try."

"You're her best friend if you can't convince her neither can I."

We finished eating then headed to Transfiguration which we had with the Hufflepuffs.

Katie waved and I sat next to Thalia. Percy sat next to Nico and the teacher started talking.

Transfiguration was boring and I was glad we had Herbology next. Though I'm sure Nico would have a different opinion.

We walked to the green house where all the plants coiled around Katie.

Anything near Nico turned brown and died. Poor son of Hades.

When we finally pried the plants off of Katie, Ron started saying we were weird, again.

"Ron! There is nothing wrong with being different! Believe me, calling them different and weird makes them feel bad. I know this from experience," Harry shouted.

"What do you mean you know that from experience?" I asked.

"Um… well.. umm…. You see…. I got to go,…. Bye."

Harry ran off and I went back to my friends.

"He said something about knowing from experience. I am determined to figure out what he meant by that."

"Don't get to prideful, Annabeth," Percy said.

"I know that. I know it's my fatal flaw. We discussed this when we went to save Grover."(1)

The rest of the day went by smoothly and we decided to hang out in the library.

**A/N: Alright that was chapter 12 thanks for reading now.**

**Footnotes:**

**(1): This happened during Sea of Monsters.**

**Now here is a question:**

**Is it alright to work on multiple stories at a time or should you stick to one at a time? Answer in review**

**- fantasybookworm2012**


	13. Bonding

**A/N: Okay vacation has seriously messed up my writing. My inspiration has dropped off the face of the Earth. I mean I wrote the beginning of four stories on my bipod in the car but they sound like my four-year-old niece wrote them. (Not exactly, a bad thing she's super smart.) Anyway, here's the next chapter even if the last one was horrible. In addition, I will use footnotes to explain something farther that's what bold numbers in parentheses in the middle of the text mean.**

**Trivia: Who is Katie Gardner's godly parent?**

**I will read a story from anyone who answers correctly.**

_Previously: The rest of the day went by smoothly and we decided to hang out in the library._

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Ron, Harry has said it and I have to agree quit questioning the exchange students," I yelled keeping my voice at a whisper**. (1)**

"Well, they just don't seem like normal witches or wizards to me. You saw the sorting hat get struck by lighting right?"**(2)**

"Yes, I saw it but, it could be a total coincidence. I am curious as to why Thalia doesn't use her last name though," I told Ron.

"You wonder why I don't use my last name?" someone said from behind me causing me to jump.

"Thalia, quit scaring people," Annabeth scolded from the other side of the room.

"Sorry. Just used to people being used to us sneaking up on them."

"We had no choice," Percy muttered standing next to her.

Thalia slapped him then looked at us.

"I suggest staying out of other people's business. Especially those you don't know well."

Percy and Thalia walked away and their protectiveness of each other ceased my doubts of Ron's accusation and I suddenly agreed. _The exchange students are different. _I thought.

Harry noticed the look on my face.

"Not you too!" he cried. "I'm going to go talk to them."

Harry abruptly got up and walked over to where a few of the exchange students, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel, were sitting.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Harry walked over to us and asked if he could sit with us. I nodded and pointed to the empty seat next to Nico.

"Where are your friends?" Thalia asked harshly as he sat down.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

"What? I just wanted to know they're always together. No wonder people call them the Golden Trio."

"Sorry," Percy said then we waited to see why Harry had come over.

"I'm sorry about Ron and Hermione. They both don't always understand everything."

"It's fine. You should try having a conversation with some of our relatives."

Lighting rumbled and we all yelled, " It's true! Calm down!"

"What and who calm down?"

"That was kind of normal for them," Rachel said.

We nodded then turned back to Harry.

"I just really wanted you to know they don't mean to upset you. There just not sure what to say."

We continued to sit there in awkward silence.

"I'll go enjoy studying."

We all burst out laughing.

"Enjoy? Okay. Maybe Annabeth and her brother can get that to work but, we can't," Percy said.

"You have a good point. After all I always have a plan."**(3)**

Harry got up to leave but, I stopped him.

"You don't have to go you're welcome to hang out with us."

"I can leave if you need me to."

"Okay, now you sound like Nico and Percy put together sit."

Harry sat back down and just waited.

"So any pranks from the Stolls yet?" Rachel asked.

"Not in the same house as Katie so no. I guess they haven't decided to prank Clarisse yet," Annabeth joked.

"What'd you mean I sounded like Nico and Percy put together?" Harry asked.

"Nico's really quiet and Percy is always loyal to his friends. You have both qualities so you're like the two put together."

"Except you don't hold a grudge for three years than push your cousin into a river," Percy said.**(4a)**

"Actually I would push my cousin into a river if I could. But, that's because I don't like him."

"I was referring to something that actually happened."**(4b)**

Harry looked like he wanted to ask but, didn't.

"We know nothing about each other," Harry pointed out.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

" Favorite animal?"

We told him each of our favorite animals then talked a little more and somehow ended up on the topic of family. Thalia, Nico, and Harry all shut down.

"You okay?" Rachel asked looking at Harry.

"Fine." Harry got up and walked away.

"I think family is a touchy subject for him, too. Wait didn't someone call him the-boy-who-lived?" I said.

"Yes. Go look it up, Wise Girl," Percy said and I flipped open my copy of the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.

I figured out why he was touchy. The evil wizard that had killed so many people, Voldemort, had killed his parents then tried to kill Harry but, failed.

I told my friends of the finding then we headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was sitting by the fireplace and I sent Nico and Thalia to talk to him.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Nico and Thalia walked over to and sat across from me.

"Hey," I said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked matching my tone.

"Nothing."

Thalia looked at me and I sat that her eyes were an electric sky blue.

"Okay. I didn't really want to talk about family so I left."

"Rachel is the only one who hasn't figured out how to not hurt people with words."

"What?"

"We all understand that to some extent. Escpeccially me and Nico. Rachel doesn't though."

I didn't press for more answers but, I got them anyway.

"Our friends are our family. Like cousins. It's really weird when you think about it," Thalia said then went to the girls' dorm.

"Nico how old are you?" I asked. He looked at me with deathly black eyes then ran to his own dorm.**(5)**

**A/N: Alright that took forever but, finally some of the demigods actually connected more then "I'm 15 you?" I know that they still don't really know that Harry lives with his aunt and uncle, but they will. I already have an idea for a sequel so, I'm having fun with this. Please review I only got one review on my last chapter.**

**Now time for footnotes.**

**(1): Yes, it is possible to yell while keeping your voice at a whisper. It's basiacly whispering angrily so that you sort of sound like your hissing.**

**(2): If you do not remember this go back to when Thalia was sorted during chapter five.**

**(3): Who knows what line in the actual book this comes from. It's from Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**(4a): Reffering to when Nico convince Percy to go swimming in the River Styx.**

**(4b): Nearly giving away what happened. Phew that was a close one for Percy.**

**(5): Nico is upset because he was trapped in the Lotus Hotel for 70 years so really he'd be older than Dumbledore but, he was frozen in time when he was 13.**

**Okay I am going to post another story. Just because it is about to drive me insane and I really like the premise of it. But, I think I update well enough to keep up with two stories.**

**Please review and if anyone has read the _Son of Neptune_ PM me because I want someone to talk about it with and none of my friends have read it and only one has even gotten to the _Lost Hero_.**

**- fantasybookworm2012-**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes thank-you to: blackstream7 and greekfreak101 for answering the trivia question correctly.**

**Special thanks to greekfreak101 for pointing out not only the Greek name (Demeter) but also, also the Roman name (Ceres)**

**Trivia Question: Who was the potions master during sixth year?**

**Percy Jackson trivia: What type of tree was Thalia turned into?**

**Now:**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up and walked into the common room where I saw Ron and Hermione talking quickly and in hushed tones.

I sat down and they stopped talking immediately.

"I meant to ask you," Hermione started but, I cut her off.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

Annabeth came running out of her dorm along with Thalia.

"What the Hades was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry. Hermione wanted to ask me something and you are much better at answering things."

"Alright. Just knock on the door like at camp next time," Thalia said then walked away.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Annabeth said directing a question at Hermione.

"Yes. Why'd all those plant coil around Katie?

"That's slightly confidential sorry I can't answer your question."

Hermione looked determined but, got up an left with Ron following behind her.

I headed downstairs to breakfast, sat down across from Neville, and waved to Luna.

"You were really good in Herbology yesterday," I told Neville.

"Thanks."

"We have defense with the Ravenclaws today first right?" Annabeth asked. Our schedule was so confusing I didn't bother to learn it I just followed my classmates and I hoped I ended up in the right place. Neville nodded. We talked for half an hour then Thalia and Nico finally showed up.

"Glad to see you finally show up," I mocked.

"Seaweed Brain, I've said it many times before now, 'with great power comes a great need to take a nap.'" Nico said then sat down.**(1)**

"Or your just lazy," Thalia said.

"_At least I wasn't a tree at some point. Tree girl,"_ Nico said.

Annabeth and I both burst out laughing at this.

"It's not funny!" Thalia shouted heatedly

"Actually, it is," I said in between laughs.

Lighting cackled and we stopped laughing.

"Sorry. Just a joke, don't get worked up into a storm," I said then we all burst out laughing.

We finished eating then headed to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class where we sat next to Luna and Neville again.

"Please hand in your essays," Lupin said kindly.

We passed ours in and Hermione saw that our was actually written in Ancient Greek.

"You actually wrote it in Ancient Greek?" Hermione asked.

"What part of first language did you not understand?" Thalia asked.

"I just figured you were kidding I mean Ancient Greek is a pretty obscure language."

"What does obscure even mean?" Thalia asked half laughing.

"Little known or used," Hermione explained hen buried her head in her defense book once again.

"Alright, um… Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, how am I supposed to read these? They're not in English," Professor Lupin asked.

"Ask the Ancient Runes teacher he might be able to translate it for you. Sorry, we can't write or read English very well," Annabeth explained.

"That's an understatement," Thalia scoffed.

We rolled our eyes and continued the lesson learning more about demigods and if they could have powers.

After that Thalia went top the headmaster's office as we headed for potions.

"I can't believe she was allowed to quit potions," I heard Ron say.

"Trust me. If she wants to do something let her. She is not the best person to anger," I said.

"Well, unless the people we are talking about is our family then she might be," I pointed out.

"You are actually, Percy."

I shook my head then took a seat.

" Miss Grace is absent today I see," Snape said coldly."

"Her name is Thalia and she stopped using her last name a long time ago," Annabeth finally yelled.

Snape argued with Annabeth for a few minutes until lighting struck behind him.

" _Thalia's dad," _I muttered. Annabeth and Nico nodded in agreement and the class was dismissed early.

**A/N: I know not my best chapter but, I tried.**

**Footnotes**

**(1): Nico actually said this in one of the PJO books and I remember it because Nico doesn't say much and when he does it sticks in your head or it's him and Thalia bickering in Ancient Greek.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Trivia:**

**H.P: Name the Defense Professors in order form 1-6.**

**P.J: In "The Lighting Thief." What part of the Big House seems mysterious to Percy?**

**Thank- you to: anyone who reviewed the previous chapter**

**Answer to previous trivia:**

**H.P.: Horace Slughorn was the potions professor.**

**P.J.: Thalia was turned into a Pine tree, which is why in several P.J. fan fictions I have read Nico& Percy have called her "Pine-cone face."**

We wandered around the castle looking for the headmaster's office. We found it after half an hour but couldn't get in because you had to use a password to do so. We sat down next to the office and waited.

"We could IM, Thalia," I pointed out then realized how stupid that idea was.

"Seaweed Brain, no we can't. That would cause everyone to be suspicious," Annabeth said and Nico, Rachel, and I looked at her. "Okay more suspicious than they already are."

We nodded then went back to waiting. It felt like forever before someone finally decided to help us, but, forever in demigods' terms is about thirty minutes or less.

"Thank- you, Professor Mcnogganall," Annabeth said and the rest of us snickered at the name.

"You're welcome, Miss Chase." Mcnogganall whispered the password and the gargoyles snapped apart. "Follow me."

We didn't dare question the professor and followed her up a winding staircase with hundreds of steps. When we finally came to a stop at the top of the staircase, we were in an oval office with several pictures that appeared to be moving.

"That's not possible!" Annabeth screeched.

"Well, you never know. Technically, Thalia and I aren't possible either."

"You know. I hate it when you're right," Annabeth said jokingly.

"Children!" Mcnogganall shouted.

"Technically, I'm not a child," Nico said.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to be here all day explaining our lives?" Thalia asked.

"Never mind."

"Anyway, it has come to my attention that Thalia has attempted to drop a required class. Want to explain why?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Why can't you ask Thalia?" Annabeth asked rather harshly.

"She refuses to explain it."

"Then it is not your place to know. That quite frankly is Thalia's business and you do not want to anger her dad," Annabeth snapped.

Nico, Rachel and I all nodded at her last statement causing lighting to strike outside.

"Very well. I am very much aware of your situation but, who is her godly parent?"

"Ask her," we all snapped then turned around and walked out of his office.

It took a little while but we finally got down the winding staircase and headed to our next class, Divination.

Rachel looked annoyed but followed us reluctantly to the classroom.

Thalia was already there along with Katie and Grover.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_"Dumbledore was really keen on finding out why you quit potions,"_ I said to Thalia.

"Uh, I don't speak Ancient Greek," Rachel said.

"Sorry, you're the first person to stay camp in over a century that couldn't speak at least a little." **(1)**

"Annabeth, we're the only ones here speak English," Percy said.

"Fine. Rachel I said, 'Dumbledore wad really keen on finding out why you quit potions.' And I was talking to Thalia."

Thalia shook her head and Professor Trelawney got the classes attention after a few minutes when everyone showed up panting.

"I predict death in your future," she said airily pointing at Nico and Harry. I scoffed when she looked at Nico.

"Wow. Wise girl has decided to not like a teacher that's a first," Thalia mocked.

"You can't really talk, Thalia!" I said jokingly.

"Why ever not?"

"Because technically you have never liked any of your teachers either."

_"How can you like something you don't encounter?"_ Percy asked in Ancient Greek.

"_You can," _I automatically corrected and all the demigods in the room were laughing at this point.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, seriously come to my Ancient Greek class over the summer you need to learn what we're saying."

We just kept laughing until Professor Trelawney started yelling.

"All of this laughing disrupts my inner eye," she said.

"Yeah right," Rachel scoffed. She knew more about this topic than the teacher did.

We spent the rest of class predicting each other's future. I thought it was a waste of time only Apollo or an oracle could actually do that. **(2)**

After Divination, we had a free period but Rachel and Grover had Ancient Runes.

**A/N: I know it was short only about 642 words without the author's notes but, I needed to post something and a short chapter nearly everyday is better than a giant chapter infrequently.**

**Footnotes:**

**(1): I'm not sure if the satyrs can speak Ancient Greek or not but, I don't think they count because they're not all human. But, if they did count that might be wrong. Can the satyrs speak Ancient Greek?**

**(2): Apollo is the god of prophecy {I think} and an oracle can tell the future so yeah.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to: the reviewers of my last chapter.**

**Answers: **

**H.P: Quirell, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody, Umbridge, Snape.**

**P.J.: the attic.**

**New questions:**

**H.P.:How many children are there in the Weasley family?**

**P.J.: In the first book where do Percy and his mom go before Camp Half- Blood.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

We sat at a round table in the library. I was waiting for Percy, Thalia, and Nico to stop complaining about being in the library.

"Why do you like to read so much?" Thalia mocked and I glared at her, which didn't faze her.

The golden trio walked over to us.

"Hey, Harry," we all said.

"Pretend we're not here," Ron said grumpily.

"You know people do have the ability to hear and the last I checked we were people," Thalia shot at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard you and Hermione talking about how 'weird' and 'different' we are," lighting struck outside.

Ron's face went red and Hermione hid behind him.

"Thalia will you calm down?" I asked.

Thalia shook her head and the lighting disappeared.

"Sorry, if we hurt your feeling but you kind of are," Ron said.

"You know, if you think someone's is weird it is not polite to say so," Nico told him glaring.

"And you would know manners how?" Thalia asked.

"I hang out with Percy what do you think?"

"That since you hang out with Percy you hang out with Annabeth and her sibling who insist on using manners and brains."

"We do not!" I objected.

"Okay. What ever you say, Wise Girl."

"Alright. Enough with whether or not Nico actually has manners, and would you like to sit with us?" Percy said.

"Again fatal flaw," I said referring to how nice he was being we were kind of friends with Harry and Percy was being a loyal friend.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It means a quality that is good or bad but, in the end could cost you your life."

"Why'd you say it?"

"I was just saying that Percy was too loyal."

"It helped didn't it?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy stopped talking and the golden trio sat down. **(1)**

"So? Who's your favorite god or goddess from Greek Mythology?" Hermione asked.

"Athena," I said quickly smiling.

"Poseidon," Percy told her looking at the lake.

"Tie between Zeus and Artemis," Thalia said.** (2)**

"Hades," Nico said then returned to looking at the ground.

"Least favorite?"

"Let's not get into that," I said warily. I did not want to anger the gods we didn't like.

_"Smart move, Wise Girl,"_ Percy said.

_"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."_

"Why did you say that in Ancient Greek?" Hermione asked.

"We did?"

She nodded as if it was obvious.

"Sorry, sometimes I speak it without realizing it."

Hermione whispered something so softly that I just barely made it out, "Like you with parseltounge."

"What's parseltounge?" Percy asked and I face palmed.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"Okay," we all said then Percy decided he wanted to go swimming.

"That lake is infested with mermaids I do not recommend swimming in it," Harry said.

"And you know this how?" Thalia said.

"I've fallen in," he said but by the look on his face, I could tell he was lying.

"I still want to go swimming," Percy said.

"Fine we'll come but we are just going to sit by the lake," Thalia said.

"Duh! I don't mean for you to get in the lake I just want to go swimming. I want to be there the day one of you three even tries to go swimming."

"I'd be grounded for the rest of eternity," I pointed out.

"So would Nico and Thalia," Percy added.

"Your parents hate the water_ that_ much?" Hermione asked.

"Believe me you do _not_ want to be the person asking my mom to go to a pool party," I said.

We all got up and walked outside. Everyone but Percy sat down by the lake while he jumped in.

"Were you kidding about not being allowed to go in the water?" Hermione asked.

"No. Our parents honestly hat water_ that_ much."

Percy stayed under for about half a minute then surfaced dripping wet.

"How long can you stay under?" Ron asked.

"Never really counted but, my swimming teacher at school said about three minutes."

"That isn't possible all humans need to have a lot more air than that," Hermione pointed out.

"I've been swimming everyday since I was three so, I know what is and isn't possible underwater" Percy snapped.

Hermione backed off but she looked upset that someone would question her intelligence.

We went to dinner where, unfortunately we got a major surprise.

My mom, Athena, was standing in front of the entire school.

"Mom?" I questioned kneeling.

"Annabeth quit that. Your weird, over-controlling, great- uncle isn't even here," Athena said. I stood up and Nico and Percy started laughing at my mom's description of Zeus causing lighting to strike outside.

"I don't mean to be rude but, why are you her here?" I asked calmly.

"Wait until after dinner then I need to talk to you and your friends."

"Alright."

I sat down next to Percy.

"Wonder why your mom needed to come here all of the sudden," Thalia said.

"I don't know but, I don't think in the middle of the Great Hall right before dinner was the best time for her to show up."

"Well she's her so she obviously knows what she's doing," Percy said.

"Percy, what's the longest time you've spent at a school?" Thalia asked randomly.

"A year but, maybe the high school we're going to next year will be different. Paul's one of the English teachers."

"Well at least you won't have to write an essay about Greek mythology then fail because you accidentally wrote it in present tense," I said. My friends all look at me.

"What? I had a mean English teacher."

We continued eating and when we finished headed to Dumbledore's office.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I updated twice already but, here's the next chapter. **

**Trivia:**

**Answers to previous:**

**H.P. Seven: In order from youngest to oldest: Ginerva (Ginny), Ronald (Ron), Fred, George, Percival (Percy), Bill, Charlie {Bill and Charlie might be the other way around and Fred and George are twins.**

**P.J.: Montauk **

**Current Trivia: **

**P.J.: How old is Percy at the END of "The Titan's Curse"?**

**H.P.: What is Luna Lovegood's 'nick name' that people call her.**

**meanly?**

**Also where does the name 'Golden Trio' come from not trivia I'm just curious if anyone can explain it because I can't figure it out.**

_Previously: We continued eating and when we finished headed to Dumbledore's office._

**Now:**

**Percy's P.O.V**

We walked into the office and upon seeing Athena knelt.

"Rise, demigods," she said. We obeyed.

"It has come to my attention that Gaea has threatened your safety," Athena said and we nodded. Never openly disagree with a goddess _ ever. "So, I just came to warn you to be careful."

"Who's Gaea," I asked.

"Really, Seaweed Brain you couldn't just ask me later?" Annabeth said.

"I see why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain," Athena said jokingly and I blushed.

"Good day."

"Look away!" we shouted at the professors and they did as they were told. We heard a crack and Athena was gone.

"Why did we have to look away?" Professor Mcnogganall asked.

"A god or goddess in their true form can disintegrate you at first sight and all gods and goddesses are in there true form when they disappear," Annabeth explained.

"Alright dismissed we left to find the golden trio standing outside the door.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, some people are just paranoid," Thalia said.

Annabeth shook her head and looked at Hermione.

"Want to go to the library?"

"Sure."

"Annabeth, no offense but, there is a reason camp doesn't have a library," I said.

"Have you _seen_ my cabin?" Annabeth asked.

"Good point you read too much."

"Haven't had much time for it, with all the architecture and new cabins being built."

"Sorry, that is kind of my fault," I said.

"It's fun! You know this where were you four years ago?"

"You like architecture?" Hermione asked.

Thalia, Nico, and I all groaned.

"Please don't get her started," Thalia said.

"We'll be here for the next century," Nico added.

"I don't talk about it _that_ much," Annabeth protested. " Besides you don't have to come to the library unless you want to."

"We'll come we have homework," I said. We walked through the confusing halls and finally arrived at the library.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione," Madam Pince, the librarian, greeted.

"You come here that often?" I asked.

"Try we spent most of our first year either here, at Hagrid's, or in the Great Hall," Harry said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We needed to figure out what Fluffy was hiding," Ron said as if that explained everything.

"Who?"

"A three headed dog with a name that is entirely misleading."

"A Cerberus?" I asked.

"I don't know what it's called."

We sat down at a table and started doing our homework.

"Travis did what!" Annabeth screamed.

"Chill, he said he was thinking about it. Let's see how long until it takes for him to crack and pull a prank on Katie," Thalia said.

Madame Pince shushed us and we went back to working semi- quietly.

I was fidgeting and the golden trio noticed.

"Why do you keep moving so much?" Ron asked.

"I have ADHD," I explained which got a blank stare from him.

"Ron do you know what that is?" Hermione asked.

"No."

Hermione then spent an hour explaining what it was to Ron.

"So? Thalia are you going to rejoin Potions?" Hermione asked.

"No. I do not take well with people delibriatly reminding me of things I don't like. Example Percy pushing me into the lake."

"You fell!" I countered.

"Sure," she said slyly.

After my outburst Madam Pince made us leave the library.

"At least you didn't get expelled," Thalia joked.

"Come on! You get expelled from one_" my friends looked at me. " Okay you get expelled from a few_" they looked at me again. " Alright! You get expelled from all but one school in New York and suddenly everyone thinks you'll get expelled again!"

"How did you even manage that?" Harry asked.

"A lot of teachers that think it's funny to pick on the new kid," I said even though the truth was _Monsters._

"Okay then."

We walked up to the common room and sat on the various chairs next to the fireplace.

"How old are you Nico you don't look fifteen?" Hermione asked.

"Uh. Annabeth Percy you answer."

"Believe me you do not want to know it's confusing," I said.

"Now I want to know even more."

"Seriously, Percy?" Annabeth asked though I was pretty sure she wasn't that shocked.

I shrugged then went to my dorm to cool off.

**A/N: **

**One more trivia:**

**H.P.: What is the name of Hagrid's ' pet' dragon?**


	18. Chapter 18

** A/N: Okay thanks to the reviews I got in the last couple of chapters.**

** Now, can you please actually tell me what you think of the STORY and not JUST the answer to the trivia questions?**

**Answers to last trivia:**

**H.P.: Luna's "nick name" is Loony Lovegood. **

**Hagrid's dragon is name Norbort**

**P.J.: At the end of "The Titan's Curse" Percy is 14**

**Hermione**

Percy had gone to his dorm and Nico followed him.

"What's with them?" Ron asked tactlessly.

"Nico's just upset. Though if he wasn't we may never have met," Annabeth said then got up and went to the dorm.

"Thalia?" I said trying to get them to trust us.

"I honestly don't want to anger my friend s like that," was her simple reply.

I huffed and she walked away.

"Harry, you can't deny they're strange," I said.

"So? I thought I was too but, get this being a witch or wizard automatically equals you're a little strange. At least by muggle standards."

Harry got up and went his own room. I sighed and looked at Ron.

"What?" he asked.

"We need a plan."

"Don't look at me I'm only good at plans when it comes to chess," Ron told me.

"Exactly," I said then headed to bed.

**Harry**

I sighed. _How could my friends be so heartless?_ I know that Ron can't really understand but Hermione definitely should.

"Nico, Percy, again I'm sorry about Ron and Hermione," I said then sat down on my four-poster bed.

"Why do you care so much?" Nico asked softly.

I shrugged even though the real answer was, _because I know what it's like to not fit in._ I shook that thought out of my head and asked them about their old school.

"My last school I got expelled from," Percy said.

"Our summer camp doubles as a school and I go there sometimes," Nico said and I looked at him.

I drifted off to sleep soon after that.

** Next Day in the Great Hall**

We ate breakfast quickly and headed to Ancient Runes where I think Annabeth was ready to stand up and start teaching it herself when the teacher mispronounced half of the words.

"Miss Chase, this is my class please quit trying to teach it!" Professor James finally snapped.

"You're mispronouncing the words!" Annabeth countered.

"You would know this how?"

"I've been speaking it since I was four! It's my first language!"

"Fine then you teach!" Professor James stormed out the door and Annabeth taught the class perfectly. We left that class and the professor was enraged that a fifteen-year-old kid could teach his subject better than him.

"You angered a professor," Hermione trembled.

"Yes, and last I checked Ron inadvertently obliviated one," Harry said.

"That was an accident and the spell backfired. Lockhart was the one trying to erase _your _memories," Hermione said. I had no idea what she was talking about but Ron and Harry seemed to understand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Our second year. Our Defense professor lost his memory," Hermione explained.

"Is that job cursed?" I asked.

"Don't know we've had four different professors. I wonder why Professor Lupin is teaching again this year."

"Okay, love to chat but, I need to write a letter to my mom," I said.

"Percy, is that really the best idea when they use _owls_ as mailmen?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh right."

I decided I just IM her tonight.

We headed to Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures and we were learning about water creatures.

After knowing the answer to every question it was time for lunch where people started to say it was 'like Percy's the son of a sea god or something.' It took all the self- control I had to not laugh at how ironically true those rumors were


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy**

We finished eating quickly to avoid all the whispers then went to our next class, Potions. I wasn't comfortable being in the dungeons seeing as they were underground.

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to die in the next two hours," Ron said and Annabeth glared at him.

_"He very well might,"_ Nico pointed out under his breath in Ancient Greek.

"Comforting, Nico. Comforting," I said sarcastically.

"It's true."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny Wise Girl," I protested but stated laughing.

"Really? You seem to think it is."

I glared at her and Snape walked in ending all pretenses of fun.

He had graded our papers on Gorgons' Blood over the since our last class.

"Since only Mister Malfoy completed this assignment correctly everyone else must redo it," Snape drawled.

Annabeth raise her hand.

"What, Miss Chase?" Snape snapped.

"What was wrong with my essay?"

"It wasn't in English!"

"I can't write English!" she protested.

"Try to it's not hard you speak it. Don't you?"

"Speech and writing are in different parts of the brain," Annabeth explained semi- calmly."

"Annabeth, please don't start talking about different parts of the brain it makes me wonder, Brain Child," I said and she slapped me.**(1)**

"I've explained that a billion times! So, has half of my cabin, Seaweed Brain!"

"Perce, Annabeth if you're going to argue all day please don't do it underground," Nico said.

"Right we do not need a repeat of when we were twelve," Annabeth said.**(2)**

" Where was I?"

"Not at camp, though you would have been very helpful."

"Children! Calm down and what are you even talking about it?" Snape ordered.

"I am not technically a child!" Nico protested.

"What do you mean by that, Di Anglo?" Snape bellowed.

"Never mind."

We argued with Snape about the assignment and ate up most of the class time.**(3)**

"You know what? Detention for all three of you! I give up."

We left the classroom a few seconds later.

"What did you mean you weren't a child?" Hermione asked. "Also what does brain child mean?"

"Those are both things you don't want to know and the brain Child thing would take us a century to explain."

"I know where we can go to have that much time," I joked.

"Are you insane! Never again! I am never going to Nevada again! That was scary!" Nico yelled.**(4)**

"I was only kidding. I'm not an idiot."

"Imagine that. Perseus Jackson actually has a brain," Annabeth joked.

"Really? I'm right here."

She rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth you want to explain what Brain Child means to my cabin?" I joked.

"You mean you because you don't have any siblings and I've tried and I've given up ask my mother she can explain it."

"Oh that would go well. Excuse me, Miss Chase will you explain to me how a 'Brain Child' works. I asked your daughter but, she wouldn't explain," I said sarcastically, Athena hated me.

"One, my mom doesn't have the same last name as me. Two, good point she already hates you."

"Who doesn't?" I asked.

"Maybe if you thought before you spoke you wouldn't have so many enemies."

"Let's go to the lake we don't have any classes for the rest of the day," I said. " Harry, Ron, Hermione you want to come?"

They nodded and we walked out to the lake.

"Why do you like the water so much?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a natural swimmer and I love being in the water. Same reason Annabeth is obsessed with books."

"Not obsessed," Annabeth countered.

"Then why do you have a library in your cabin?"

"Same reason you have a fountain in yours."

I jumped into the lake at that. "You can't stay down there forever!" she called.

_I could if I wanted to_. I stayed in the lake for four minutes then forced myself up I did not want Hermione pestering me about the impossibility of being able to stay under water for such a long time.

"That was longer than three minutes," Hermione said.

"I've been practicing. Like I said I'm a natural swimmer."

I shrugged and dried off since I'd willed my self to get wet.

"Want to go to the library, since we still have an hour?" Annabeth asked.

"Why can't we just sit by the lake?" I asked.

"I need to look up pool designs for the building."

"Oh right almost forgot about that!" I exclaimed she was redesigning Mount Olympus.

"What building?" Hermione asked.

"Our parents' house it kind of got destroyed in a family reunion," Annabeth explained.

"What happened?" Ron asked causing Hermione to swat at his shoulder.

"We have a humungous family and we all like to pretend sword fight and we decided to do it inside the house. Not the smartest move."

The sword fighting part was true but, not entirely. The 'family reunion' was actually the war against Kronos and the 'house' was Mount Olympus.

We got up and walked to the library where we couldn't find any Ancient Greek books on the topic we needed.

"Poo," Annabeth said.

"That's all you've got?" I asked laughing.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Thalia came storming into the library.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, Death Boy, Wise Girl," she said. " Hey, Ron, Harry, Hermione."

"At least you didn't call me 'Brain Child' in front of the entire Potions class," Annabeth said hugging Thalia.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled.

"What?"

"You're such a Kelp Head!"

"I like kelp," I pointed out.

"You're hopeless."

"Hey Annabeth suggested asking her mom to explain how that works."

"What happened to your smarts, Wise Girl?"

"I was joking!"

"Of course you were. Of course you were," Thalia said patting Annabeth's shoulder and rolling her eyes.

" I seriously want to know what a brain child is," Hermione demanded.

"Trust me you don't. Though I do know a bunch of them."

" I also want to know why Nico said is wasn't techanically a child."

"You what!" Thalia yelled causing everyone to look at her.

"You can get attention easily," I joked and Thalia glared at me.

"I'm your cousin you can't hate me!"

"You are also a boy so I have every right to."

We sat and talked for the next hour then went to dinner where everyone was now talking about Annabeth teaching Ancient Runes.

_"Wizards sure are nosy,"_ Annabeth muttered.

_"Wonder how Hecate feels about that,_ I muttered back.

We finished dinner then went straight to bed or tried to anyway.

We didn't succeed because there was an uproar when Mrs. O' Leary decided to show up.

"Hey, girl," I said so, no one would hurt her.

"That your dog?" Ron asked stunned.

"Yes. A friend gave it to me two years ago," I told him. " her name's Mrs. O' Leary."

We went to bed after we got Mrs. O' Lear to go back to Camp Half- Blood.

**A/N: I posted three chapters yesterday and got plenty of reviews. So, thank-you. I didn't post any trivia last chapter because I wanted actual opinions and not just answers.**

** If anyone can explain where the name Golden Trio comes from just PM me. I don't know but, I am curious. Please Review!**

**Footnotes:**

**(1.): " Brain Child" was a reference to the fact that children of Athen are born right out of Athena's mind and I thought it would be inte**

**Resting to see how Snape reacted. Along with the golden trio.**

**(2.): When they went to the underworld in book one.**

**(3.): I don't have all day to write the entire argument I might do a oneshot of it later.**

**(4.): They're talking about the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. **

**Alright please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank- you to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**The Next Day **

**Annabeth**

I walked down into the common room and found Ron and Hermione sitting.

"Hey," I said waving.

"Ummm…. Annabeth," Hermione started.

"Yes?" I said raising my eyebrow in questioning.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice there, now did ya?"

"I'm serious!" she yelled.

"Okay, shoot."

"I looked up the term Brain Child and it means a child born from the mind. In mythology Athena was born like that!" she said super quickly.

"And the question would be?"

"Is that what Percy meant?"

I turned around and walked right into the boys' dormitory

"Perseus!" I yelled.

"Wha' happened?" he asked groggily.

"Someone figured out what 'Brain Child' meant!" I yelled.

"I'll fix it. Don't have a heart attack," he said getting out of bed and walking into the common room.

"You know what I asked Annabeth," Hermione said.

"Fine. No it's not what I meant I just meant that she was smart. And she can't explain it because she stopped going to a normal school when she was like five."

_"Nice save,"_ I said in Ancient Greek.

"You just said, 'Nice save,' in Ancient Greek!" Hermione yelled.

"You've been studying," I said grumpily.

"You need to explain this! You realize you're in _our_ school and you're keeping secrets from us. We would not come to your school and keep secrets."

"I go to a muggle school in New York. You would," Percy pointed out. Hermione sighed then left.

_"Phew, that was close,"_ I said then I heard a door shut quietly.

_"What was close?"_ Thalia asked.

_"Tell you later,"_ I said then we headed to the Great Hall. We ate and people were still whispering about us.

_"If they knew who we were they would stay out of our business,"_ Thalia said throwing her fork down.

"Chill out, Lighting Girl," Nico said.

"Death Boy," she countered.

I rolled my eyes then we got up and went to transfiguration where we had to transfigure spiders into buttons.

I saw a spider then screamed.

"What is wrong Miss Chase?"

I shivered.

"She's afraid of spiders," Thalia explained.

"Oh right I totally forgot about that you're excused just wait in the hall," Professor Mcnogganall said and I immediately obeyed.

After that class we had a free period where Ron and Hermione kept pestering us about being different.

I sighed and told Ron and Hermione to leave us alone.

"I'm super sorry," Harry said.

"Not your fault," Percy said. "Don't feel guilty it is never good."

"Don't hold a grudge either," Nico added.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked.

"Those two haven't always been best friends," I said.

"I won't ask. I know this might sound rude….. you know what never mind."

"Ask. You know what you want to ask and you're nice enough to preface it with that," I said.

"Fine. I don't like it when people fight or argue or are mean to each other and it's weird trying to keep it from happening and not make my friends mad."

"And we made them leave. Sorry, we should've known better," I said.

"Hey, never betray your friends ever it is not a good thing and you will regret it," Percy advised.

"Did Percy just give advice?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, and you know where it came from so, yeah."

We went to Divination and sat down and half way through the class. Rachel had had it.

**Rachel's P.O.V**.

I stood up and glared at Professor Treelawny.

"I believe in fortune telling but, this is ludicrous!" I yelled.

"Miss Dare sit down this instant!"

"No! This is an insult to me!" I yelled it was true since I was the host of the Oracle of Delphi.

"I quit!" I yelled then stormed out of the room muttering every curse in Ancient Greek I could think of.

"RED! Calm down!" Percy called but, I left anyway.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"RED! Calm down!" I called as Rachel stormed out muttering a bunch of Ancient Greek curses.

"Red?" Hermione questioned.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I explained.

"Finally a nick name that makes since!" Ron called out.

"All of her nick names make since_ to us," Thalia snapped.

"Chill out, Lighting Girl," Nico said proving Thalia's point.

We left that class and went to lunch.

Malfoy came over to our table.

"Go away Malfoy," Thalia hissed.

"Why should I?" he taunted.

"Trust me. You do _not_ want to anger her dad," I said warningly.

"My dad works at the ministry he's super powerful.

_"My dad's the King of the G_ods," Thalia muttered in Ancient Greek causing the demigods at the table to laugh.

Malfoy walked away and we returned to eating.


	21. Chapter 21

_Previously: Malfoy walked away and we continued eating._

**Now:**

**Percy**

"What did you say about your dad?" Hermione askedand all demigods groaned.

"What?"

"You know Ancient Greek which make our conversation less private," Annabeth explained.

"So? You're keeping secret in this school!" Hermione yelled standing up.

"Hermione, maybe they have good reason," Harry said. "Sit down."

Hermione looked at him then ran out of the Great Hall.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"There's not a troll in the castle she'll be fine."

"Do we _want_ to know?" Thalia asked laughing. Ron and Harry didn't respond.

We finished eating then headed to the common room.

_"What are we going to do about Hermione knowing ancient Greek?"_ I asked. I was freaking out about a witch being able to eavesdrop on our conversations.

_"We just wait for private stuff to be said,"_ Annabeth suggested. _"But, she doesn't understand a lot of it yet so, if we talk super fast she won't understand it."_

_"Agreed,"_ Nico, Thalia and I all said.

"You were talking about me weren't you?" Hermione said sounding hurt.

"Where would you get that idea? That's almost as absurd as Percy making a good grade in English," Thalia said.

"You have the same problem!" I defended.

"I don't take English, Kelp Head."

"I heard your entire conversation and understood it," Hermione said

"Okay! Fine we were!" Thalia shouted.

"Don't eavesdrop on our conversations. They're private for a reason," Annabeth added.

"Fine!" Hermione walked away and ran in the direction of the library.

"She has a worse temper then you," I said looking at Thalia.

Harry sat next to us. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione's learning Ancient Greek and was eavesdropping when we were trying to figure out what to do about her knowing it," Annabeth explained.

"Sorry."

"Oh wait! Nico I need an answer about this summer are you coming over?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"My mom wanted an answer as soon as I could get one. Annabeth what about you?"

"Well I'm going to camp this Summer and we'll be there but, my dad said I could go to school with you this year."

"I sense that there's a catch."

"My mom said she'd have to think about it."

"Poo. She will never let you come over for an entire year. She hates me."

"She does no_ yeah she hates you."

"As long as you don't fall in the lake we should be good."

"That was a Sea! And yes I did fall!" Annabeth yelled.

"So you have any plans for the summer?" I asked Harry.

"I might go to my friend's house. I don't know."

We nodded then I asked to go to the lake.

"I'll stay here. So you guys can talk in private," Harry said.

"Come. And we can talk by privately you can't understand us remember?" Annabeth said.

Harry debated then followed us to the lake where I jumped in immediately.

"Seaweed Brain! We wanted to talk first!" Annabeth yelled and I laughed then surfaced.

"We can talk with me sitting in the lake."

"Fine! Go swim we can talk later."

I smiled then dove back under.

**Harry**

I sat quietly with them I didn't really understand what they were taking about.

"…. The time Nico made the mistake of walking into the strawberry patch!" Thalia said laughing.

"Well, it was kind of funny," Annabeth told her.

"And for some reason people trying to mess with my love life," I heard her say.

"You know she just wants it to be interesting," Thalia said.

"Are you defending that person?" Nico asked.

"What do you mean?"

Nico muttered something in Ancient Greek.

"Gods! Nico. Quit reminding me!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy resurfaced.

"Who was talking about our love life?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Thalia! Of all people on the planet."

"Really? Thalia talking about love?"

"Just because I can't have one does not mean I can't talk about yours," Thalia defended.

"I guess we are kind of Helen and Troy," Annabeth said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's kind of like saying Romeo and Juliet. It's something half of our family has started saying."

"Yeah, except we are not going to die," Percy said.

"Wait. If you're related how are you allowed to date?"

"Annabeth! You explain this it makes my head hurt."

"Grr. It's worse than trying to teach three year olds."

I sat quietly and she started to explain.

" My great- grandfather is Nico, Thalia, and Percy's grandfather. So we're like second cousins but, we're allowed to date in our culture. Except for the fact that our parents hate each other."

"Got it."

We sat and started talking.

"Annabeth, would you rather….. go swimming in a pool or take a boat across the Pacific Ocean?" Thalia asked.

"Is neither an option?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope."

"Fine swim in a pool because there's no current to pull me under."

"Your turn ask someone else something."

"Percy, would you rather take a plane or go underground?"

"Tough. I absolutely can't stand those. But, I think it depends who's with me?"

"Thalia and Nico both."

"Underground because Thalia is very little help in the sky."

"You're turn."

"Nico, would you rather go under water or take a plane when it was me and Thalia with you?" Percy asked.

"With Thalia and you? Under water because it would be easier even though I'd be likely to drown."

"Alright I don't understand this?"

"Do you know the game 'Would you rather?'" I asked.

"Yeah."

"We're playing that and we're using our weaknesses to make up questions," Percy explained. "Nico your turn to ask someone..

"Harry do you want to play?" Nico asked.

"Sure."

"Harry, would you rather…. Go into the forbidden forest or Snape's office?"

"Easy. The forbidden forest."

"Now you go."

"Thalia, would you rather go swimming or take a plane?"

"A plane."

"That was a quick answer."

"That was a fun game. Now, I need to swim some more," Percy said.

"Slow it Kelp Head."

"No," Percy said then pushed Thalia into the lake.

She quickly came up.

"Perseus! What was that for?" Thalia yelled.

"I had to fly from New York I thought it would be funny," Percy said laughing.

Thalia got out and glared at him.

"Well, now that we've let out our childish behavior let's go to dinner," Annabeth said.

"After I go dry off," Thalia said then walked to the common room.

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"It's inherited and we're just joking around. Like we call each other stupid names."

We walked to the Great Hall where Hermione still hadn't shown up.

"Do you think she's still in the library?" I asked Ron who ignored me.

"My friends are both mad at me," I said and sat next to Thalia.

"She'll show up and they'll get over it," Annabeth comforted.

"I hope so."

**A/N: There's chapter 21. They played "would you rather" and Harry totally messed it up. Not understanding the weaknesses of the demigods.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hermione**

I sat in the girls bathroom crying. My best friend had chosen some random exchange students over me. I looked up and remembered my first year, the adventures we had, and how we became friends fighting off a troll in this bathroom. Remembering all of that caused me to cry even more and my heart to ache.

Someone walked in and I looked up half hoping it would be Harry coming to apologize but it was just Ginny, Ron's little sister.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's taking sides and he picked the exchange students over Ron and me."

"You do realize that Ron accused them of the very thing that makes us witches and wizards right?"

"Yes. But, I didn't outright say it. I was just helping Ron."

"There's the problem."

"People think they're weird and you're helping someone solve why."

"You're right. Thanks Ginny."

I got up and walked to the Great Hall. Where Harry was sitting quietly and the Exchange Students were laughing. I held back the pain and walked over to him.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Hey, Hermione. Have you been crying?" he asked noticing the red under my eyes.

"Yes."

He looked at the exchange students and they nodded.

"Sit with us Hermione."

I sat down but, didn't say anything.

"Have you ever played would you rather?" Percy asked.

"No, why?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to come and join us by the lake," he said.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"They play would you rather when Percy gets out of the lake."

"Which Percy better not push me in again," Thalia said.

"That's why your hair's wet," I said.

"Yes."

Thalia then went back to talking really fast to Nico in Ancient Greek. I refused to allow myself to eavesdrop so, I tried to start a conversation with Annabeth.

"So? Favorite animal?" I asked her.

"An owl. They're the symbol of Athena," Annabeth said.

"What about you Percy?"

"Horses."

We finished eating then headed to the lake.

Annabeth was standing looking into the water and Percy pushed her in. She resurfaced and started yelling. She climbed out of the lake and kept yelling at him.

"Calm down, Wise Girl. You're going to cause an earthquake."

"Ha funny," she said.

"Did you write your mom and ask her?" Percy asked.

"That would go well, send an _owl_ carrying a letter to ask if I can stay with her arch rivals son."

"Good point but, if I ask her she'll turn me _into_ an owl."

"Oh she would not!"

Percy jumped into the lake and Annabeth rolled her eyes. He came up four minutes later and climbed out dry.

"You were complexly sumerged why aren't you wet?"

He looked alarmed then started talking to Annabeth instead. I got up and left for the castle and went to bed.

**A/N: Finally! A character finally slipped up! I thought they'd never mess up!**

**What did you think of it being in Hermione's P.O.V. as opposed to someone who either knows the secret or doesn't have a desire to find out?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to any reviewers of the last chapter!**

**Annabeth.**

"Way to go, Seaweed brain!" I yelled.

"I forgot."

Harry ignored it then went to the castle.

"You forgot to get wet when not one, but two people who don't know are outside the lake and one of those two is convinced that we're strange and determined to figure it out?"

"Looking back. I see what you mean let's just go to bed."

I walked hand in hand with him to the castle. We were stopped at the entrance by Professor Mcnogganall.

"Nico, Hagrid would like to use a hell hound for a lesson is there anyway that's possible?" she asked.

"You want a domesticated one right?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"Nico, is it cool if we use Ms. O' Leary?" Percy asked.

"She's your dog. You're call."

"Okay when?"

"Can you have her here tomorrow?"

"We can have her here today."

"Go call her, Percy," I said.

"Nico she shadow travel you get her I don't understand it."

"Of course you don't," I muttered.

"Shut up, Wise Girl."

We walked to our common room.

"What took so long?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid wants to borrow a dog from us for a lesson," I explained.

"The giant dog?"

"That's one of the many there are but she's the nicest."

"Unlike the two my step mom have," Nico said.

"Agreed those scare me," Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain! Mrs. O' Leary scared you until you knew she was nice," I pointed out laughing.

Hermione walked out of the common room and into the common room.

"I didn't see you put the water repellent spell on yourself so something fishy is definitely going on here," she said glaring at Percy.

"Fishy? I like fish. Alive anyway."

"See!"

Hermione stormed back to the dorm and slammed the door shut.

"I don't know what her problem is," Harry said. "She's usually so logical. She is determined though."

"It's fine," Percy said. Then we talked for a few minutes and went to bed.

**Next Day.**

I went to Great Hall immediately the next morning.

I sat alone for a few minutes then Percy and the golden trio showed up.

"Hey Percy, Hey Harry," I said.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said waving and Harry waved then sat down next to Percy.

"Wonder how long Death Breath and Tree Girl can sleep?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't know. You know Nico's saying," Percy said.

"Yes. Didn't he say that after he pushed you into the river?" I asked.

"Yes and it stuck."

"Do you're nick names actually have any meaning?" Ron asked.

"Yes. They mean stuff. We've used them for a long time," Percy said. "Annabeth started Seaweed Brain and my counter was Wise Girl they have meaning. We just refuse to tell you the background. The people that use the names understand perfectly."

Nico and Thalia came down a few minutes later.

"Hey Death Boy, Lighting Girl," I greeted.

"Hey, Annie," Thalia joked.

"You two are being childish," Hermione said.

"Glad you don't go to our summer camp. You would be driven mad half the people there behave childishly," I said.

Nico and Thalia sat down and Malfoy came over.

"You guys are such know-it-alls," he taunted.

"No! We've just been learning this stuff for a long time. As Mr. Brunner put it ' you never know when it might be useful?'" I quoted Chiron.

"Now you're quoting my Latin teacher?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I said shrugging.

"And Nico can't be older than twelve."

Nico bit his tounge and yelped.

"You okay, Nico?" I asked.

"Fine, Annabeth."

I sighed he almost revealed his age but, I was wrong.

Nico stood up and started yelling.

"You know what _Draco_ I'm older than you!"

"You don't look older."

_Don't say it. Don't say it._

"I'm like 83!" He yelled then clasped his hand over his mouth. "I said that out loud in English didn't I?" he asked.

We nodded. Then scrambled to get out of the Great Hall but, we were stopped by Dumbledore slamming the door shut with magic.

"I need to talk to you four after dinner," Professor Dumbledore said.

We nodded then left for the common room.

**A/N: E J ect came up with the way Nico revealed his actual age thank-you I'd written myself into an increadibly tight spot with that. He slipped up! Thanks E J ect.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Annabeth**

We sat in the common room thinking of ways to fix the mess we had just gotten ourselves into. Nico didn't say anything, it isn't like he talked much but, I was hoping he had an idea.

"Not your fault, Nico," Percy assured him. Nico just shook his head but, I'm not sure what he meant by it.

"What are we going to tell the professors?" I asked.

Thalia, Percy, and Nico shrugged.

"We can erase their memories," Thalia suggested.

"No, because we might slip up again. They already know we're _demigods_ we'll just explain the Lotus to them," I told them.

"Do we have to?" Nico complained.

"I'm glad this place is stuck in the sixteenth century or I'd be explaining the past seven decades of technological advancement to you," I said.

"Fine I'll go," he said bitterly.

We sat in silence for a few seconds before the rest of the Gryffindor student s started pouring into the common room.

Ron and Hermione came over and I was afraid they were starting to put the puzzle pieces together.

"What do you mean you're like eighty three?" Hermione snapped.

Nico groaned and I glared at Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't bother us about it," I snapped then turned to my own friends, "Come on we need to go talk to the professors."

My friends nodded and got up and walked out of the portrait hole and took forever to find the headmaster's office, again.

We found the office, knocked, and were let it by Professor Mcnogganall.

"Hello, Professors," I said.

"Explain yourselves," Professor Mcnogganall said calmly.

"Annabeth," Nico muttered so quietly that I just barely heard him.

I let out a sigh then launched into an explanation, "When Nico was thirteen his dad, one of the Greek gods, hid him in this place called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It slows time down a lot. He entered when he was thirteen nearly seventy years ago. He finally came to camp four years ago but, he stays in his dad's domain during the summer."

I nodded to signify I was done.

"You're how old?" Professor Mcnogganall said sounding stunned.

"Eighty three," Nico said looking at the ground.

"Any other weird things you want to explain?" she asked.

"Where to start?" Thalia joked.

"How about we start with your first day at camp?" Percy asked earning a glare from Thalia.

"Fine. Annabeth was there," Thalia said.

"I'm not explaining everything and Grover will not tell anyone about that day. The way he see it he failed."

"Oh yeah no biggie. I just got turned into a tree in the process!"

"Point is you're explaining it Thals."

Thalia sighed and started explaining, "When me and Annabeth,"

"Annabeth and me," I corrected.

"When Annabeth and me were about five I ran away and her and_" she stopped she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Thalia maybe we should save this story for later," I suggested and she nodded.

"Anything else?"

"I'd like to know what a Brain Child is," Professor Lupin said.

I looked at the ground that always made me feel self-conscious.

"Annabeth is the only person here that actually understands that."

Professor Lupin looked at me.

"Don't interrupt my explanation like some people," I said looking at Thalia and Percy pointedly.

"It was confusing you lost us at Athena's mind!" Percy said.

"Fine," I said gritting my teeth. "Here goes nothing. Athena has children with her mind as gifts for male mortals she likes.

Basically we come out of her brain exactly like she came out of Zeus's head."

I said all of this while studying the stone floor.

"So you're a daughter of Athena?" Lupin asked.

I nodded.

"What about you Thalia, Percy, Nico."

Nico didn't say anything.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy said.

"Daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis," Thalia said.

"Nico?" Professor Mcnogganall asked.

"Hades," Nico said quietly.

"You're dismissed," the headmaster said and we left quickly.

_"We need to be more careful especially around Ron and Hermione," _ I said and we started walking up the stairs that would not quit moving.

"That's hard especially with all the ghost," Nico said.

"And have you noticed the amount of horses and fish in this place?" Percy added.

"Plus all the stuff there teaching about Ancient Greece," I agreed. We all sighed the walked into the common room where Ron and Hermione were still trying to get through Ancient Runes.

I went straight to bed and Thalia followed.

**A/N: What did you think of the reaction? Please review. More reviews = More story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Next Day**

I walked out of my dorm and saw Annabeth sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain," she responded and I laughed I loved the nickname she had come up with.

I went and kissed her on the cheek then sat down next to her.

"Think they'll figure it out?" I asked her.

"I hope not," she answered.

_"We need to be more careful,"_ she warned. _"No more swimming in the lake or talking to fish and horses."_

I sighed then nodded in agreement. We chatted for a few minutes about camp then headed down to the Great Hall where the golden trio and a bunch of Slytherlins were present.

Ron and Hermione were ignoring Harry so, I went and sat next to them and Annabeth followed my lead and sat across from me.

"Hey, Harry," I said.

"Hey," he said then turned away. "Ron, Hermione, I don't see why you're doing this."

"Because they're different," Hermione said then looked up.

"We're right here!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annie, I didn't mean that," Hermione tried to comfort.

"No one but Thalia calls me Annie!" Annabeth growled standing up.

"You don't get mad when she says it," Ron pointed out.

"Because we've been best friends since we were five and ran away!" Annabeth explained angrily.

Thalia and Nico walked in a few minutes too late and added fuel to the fire Hermione had started.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, Annie," Thalia said cheerfully.

"Not the best time Thalia," I told her quickly.

"You know what?" Annabeth spat at Hermione. "It's one thing to have someone hate you for no good reason. It's another thing for your best friend to turn on you when you need them the most. But, this someone pushing and prying into your life when you want to forget parts of your past is just torture!"

Hermione looked stunned that Annabeth had that much anger inside her.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth let out a breath and sat back down.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

_"You think them prying is worse than you-know-who?"_ I asked I was referring to Luke Castellan.

_"When I'm trying to forget about him then yes. Otherwise, no."_

"You-know-who?" Hermione asked and gulped.

I remembered the wizard, Voldemort then.

"Not the same people," I assured her.

"Who are you talking about?"

"A certain person we used to know."

"Used to know?" Ron questioned.

"He_ he died," I told her. I hated remembering that Thalia had killed her best friend and it bothered me to see Annabeth so upset over it.

They were silent for a few minutes then we went back to our private conversation.

"We have Hagrid's class today," I said.

"Mrs. O' Leary is going to be in class," Nico added.

"At least it's not your step mom's dogs. Hers are really frightening," I told him and he nodded in agreement.

We finished eating then walked to Hagrid's hut where Mrs. O' Leary ran up to me and knocked me down.

I got up and brushed the dirt of my pants.

"Missed you too girl," I said scratching behind her ear then walking her back over to Hagrid. "Here you go. Behave Mrs. O' Leary."

"She listens to you?" Hagrid asked.

"She's my dog," I told him.

"Where'd you get her?"

"A friend," I said. Dadealus had given her to me after Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and I had found our way through the Labyrinth.

I went back over to Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia and stood next to Annabeth.

_"Hopefully no one will know that most Hell hounds are not nice,"_ Nico muttered.

"What? They're not?" Hermione asked.

"You misunderstood him?" I said but it came out as a question.

"You're lying."

"How would you know?" I snapped.

"Your sentence came out unconfidently and as a question," she said as if it were obvious.

"Fine I was lying but, Mrs. O' Leary is a really sweet dog. Unless you attack me or Nico then she can be dangerous."

Hermione looked like she had a comeback but didn't say anything.

Hagrid brought Mrs. O' Leary up to the front.

"Percy, Nico, Yeh rea'y?" Hagrid asked.

"Why?" Annabeth asked the question I was to shocked to speak.

"Yeh techin' o' course."

I gulped then walked up to Mrs. O' Leary.

"Pay attention, Nico explain what Mrs. O' Leary is."

"A hellhound."

"A greek dog and legend has it that they live in the Underworld any questions?" I said and of course Hermione would raise her hand.

"Do you believe in that legend?"

"Yes why?" I stuttered. Hermione shrugged and Hagrid dismissed class early.

All the Slytherlins and even a few Gryffindors were calling us teacher's pets.

"They wouldn't be so haughty if they knew who our parents are," I muttered.

"They'd only be nice to us out of fear though," Annabeth reasoned.

I agreed then begged to go sit by the lake.

"Fine but, you can't get in," Annabeth told me and I reluctantly agreed.

"Would you rather?" Thalia asked.

"Sure. Annabeth you first," I said.

"Percy, Would you rather Explain to one of your old school teacher about our secret or Explain it to your step dad?"

"Easy, all my teachers have hated me so I'd rather explain it to Paul."

"You go," Annabeth said.

"Thalia, would you rather jump in the lake or eat pinecones?"

"Lake. Nico."

"Nico," I repeated then looked at him he was asleep on the grass.

"On three," I whispered.

I held up a figure one- two- three "Nico!" we all yelled and he woke up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What the Hades was that for?" he asked.

"You fell asleep during Would you rather."

"Sorry. I'm tired."

"What did you do?" Thalia asked accusingly.

"I shadow traveled a little last night."

"You what!" we all yelled.

"You heard me right?"

We nodded.

"Anyone could have seen you!" Annabeth yelled. "This is bad. What if Hermione saw or Ron?"

"Calm down no one saw and no one would understand it anyway it's like Brain Child you _have_ to have someone explain it to even slightly understand it."

Annabeth nodded hesitantly then we went to Potions. Thalia went to the common room because she still hadn't forgiven Snape. I was appalled that we were using dead _fish_ as ingredients.

"Uhh.. profeesor?" I asked.

"What, Jackson?" he snarled.

"I refuse to use a dead fish. I don't even eat seafood it makes me uncomfortable," I answered.

"Detention!" he bellowed.

I teamed up with Annabeth.

"This is not fair," I said. "This school is practically designed to make us disobey out parents or face our worst fears."

"Percy you're a genius!" Annabeth yelled.

"I am how wait what did I say?"

"I'll tell you in private,_later_."

I nodded and we made the potion for who-knows-what.

W failed because I refused to put the fish in and Annabeth had no intentions of angering my dad

**A/N: Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lunch**

Annabeth had told me I was a genius but I couldn't figure out why she had said that.

_"Annabeth, what did I say?"_ I questioned her.

_"I will tell you when we can talk privately."_

I sighed then went back to eating.

When we finished I told her we could talk in the library hidden by books.

_"Hermione spends too much time there for it t_ be safe."

"Fine, where?"

"The owelry."

I groaned the followed her reluctantly to the owelry, which was like a post office for wizards and a home for owls.

_"You're a genius because you figured out why the gods wanted us to come here. Part of it anyway."_

"Umm… I don't remember what I said."

"'It's like this place is designed to disobey our parents or face our worst fears,' is what you said."

"You're hopeless!" she yelled then walked out of the owelry.

I walked out of the owelry and went to the common room.

**In the common room**

** Harry**

Annabeth walked into the common room and looked stricken.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked and Hermione threw her book at him.

"I'm fine I just solved something I didn't really want to know the answer to."

"Annabeth, is this about the poem?" Thalia asked and I could hear the worry in her voice.**(1)**

"Yes, and Percy is the one who helped me figure it out."

"Percy? As in Perseus Jackson? My kelp head of a cousin?" Thalia asked jokingly.

Annabeth nodded.

"Where's Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

"Haven't seen her but, you know she doesn't understand the poem either," Thalia explained.

"But, she can help solve it she has a different view on it then the rest of us."

"You guys have got to be kidding," Ron said. "It's just a poem."

Thalia and Annabeth both glared at him and he backed off.

Percy walked in a few minutes later.

"Percy you just helped solve the poem," Annabeth said.

"Poem?" he questioned. The two girls looked at him and they appeared to be having a mental conversation. **(2)**

"That poem!" Percy yelled. "We need Rachel_ like now!"

"I'll get her," Thalia volunteered then walked out the portrait hole.

**When Thalia comes back with Rachel ten minutes later.**

"What is so important?" Rachel snapped.

"The poem that you so kindly recited," Annabeth said.

Rachel looked confused then nodded in realization.

"We think we figured out part of it," Thalia added.

"Can't you guys be normal for once?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry, that possibility ended when we were little," Thalia told her.

"I know. But, did you _have _t drag me in to it?"

"You know reciting our weird poems was optional, but you kind of got yourself stuck in to it the minute you started talking to Percy," Thalia said.

"Whatever? Anyway what did you figure out?"

"We just wanted to tell you we had. And that we can discuss it later," Annabeth said.

"You came and got me for that? Okay, good night."

Rachel left and Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth went to their dorms.

**Next Day**

** Percy**

I woke up early and went to breakfast with Annabeth.

"_So you think that's what the prophecy meant?"_ I asked.

"_Think about it, Percy. The prophecy is: Children of the powerful change gears, And face their fears. With knowledge they will disobey. And those who do will face dismay. Seriously it all adds up. Except for the last part, 'face dismay."_

"_Point taken. You're a genius if you solved it."_

"You helped solve it, Seaweed Brain."

I nodded then looked behind me behind me because I could feel someone breathing down my neck.

It was Hermione.

"How much of that did you understand?" I asked weakly.

"All of it."

"Ummm…. You probably know what we were talking about don't you?"

She nodded then did what I least expected any non- demigod to do, talk to me in ancient Greek.

"_A prophecy? You do know those are dangerous right?"_

"_Yes, we know,"_ Annabeth said bitterly.

"_I think I figured you out."_

I groaned hoping for her to get it wrong.

"_You're demigods. It makes sense. Part Greek that would be your godly parent. Not being able to read English would be your brains being hard wired for Ancient Greek. Knowing how to ride a Pegasus. It's a Greek creature."_

"You're really smart if you can figure that out," Annabeth said. _"But, you can't tell anyone. Not yet anyway."_

Hermione promised not to tell.

**A/N: A witch figured out the secret but, this story is NOT over because Ron still doesn't know and the prophecy hasn't been fulfilled.**

**Footnotes:**

**When Thalia say "poem" she really means "prophecy." However, she can't say that when the trio is literally a foot away and Ancient Greek doesn't help much when you have people who can understand you around. (I.e. Hermione knows enough to eavesdrop.)**

**You know when you look at a close friend and you appear to know what the other is thinking you silently communicate. That's what Harry is talking about.**

**Here's the prophecy just so you can see what it is without Percy's interruptions.**

**_Children of the powerful change gears_**

_**And face their fears**_

_** With knowledge they will disobey**_

_**And those who do with face dismay.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Percy**

"_Hermione, you can't even tell Ron and Harry okay?_" Annabeth said and Hermione nodded as we walked to Ancient Runes.

"_What's it like?"_ Hermione asked.

"_What is what like?"_ I asked.

"_Being a demigod, Percy."_

"_Dange_rous," I answered her.

"_Who are your godly parents?"_

"_Try and guess,"_ Annabeth told her.

"We're playing that game?" I joked.

"_At least I didn't push someone in to their parent's enemy's domain!"_ Annabeth yelled jokingly.

"_Wait until we tell your mom we're dating," _ I said.

"_We have to?"_

I nodded and we walked into the Ancient Runes classroom.

"_Annabeth, Percy, are your friends like you?"_

"_Yes. But, you can't tell anyone but, them please be careful this is something that we don't want a bunch of people knowing,"_ Annabeth said super quickly.

"_I speak some Ancient Greek but, that was so rapid I didn't understand much,"_ Hermione said. _"Can you repeat a little?"_

Annabeth repeated herself slowly.

"_I won't and is it really that bad?"_

"_My step dad just found out last month,"_ I said.

Hermione nodded then sat down.

"Hermione, glad to see you using this class for something," Professor James said.

"Thank-you Professor."

The other students arrived in a few more minutes and Professor James started teaching.

After a really long class that I stopped paying attention to after a few minutes Hermione asked if she could come with us to the lake and we nodded.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

"What, Kelp head?"

"How long do you think I can stay under?" I asked her.

"That is a stupid question you can you know_"

"Hermione knows," I whispered.

"She what!" Thalia yelled.

"Anyway, the last I checked you and Annabeth stayed underwater for a really long time."

Hermione looked at us.

"What? I like to swim and I pushed Annabeth in."

"I think I know."

"Who?"

"The sea guy?"

"Poesiodon?" I asked.

"That one!"

"Correct you are. Now, I can breathe under water so yeah."

I jumped in the lake.

**A/N:I know this chapter wasn't great but, I needed to dig myself out of a tight spot so the event in this chapter were more filler than anything else. Review though I don't see why you would. My story I liked by readers a lot more than I like it.**

**Anyone remember what Annabeth called fatal flaw in Ancient Greek? Because I want to know. Please review and PM me if you know the answer.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This is the last chapter!**

**I might make a sequel but, I need at least ten reviews of this chapter for that to happen.**

**{There was a time skip between the previous chapter and this one. Because nothing majored happened during that time. Now this chapter takes place a week before school is over. Hermione is the only one who has figure out there secret.}**

**Annabeth**

Percy swam underwater for a few minutes then surfaced and Hermione looked shocked that he wasn't coughing from being under water so long.

"You sure your okay?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am! I just ran in to a friend and we were talking."

"Which friend would this be?" I asked.

"Bessie."

"The hippocamppi?"

Percy nodded and we walked up to the castle where, unfortunately, we ran in to Ron.

"Why are you not wet? I saw you jump in to the lake"

"I dried off?" Percy tried.

"No, and I still don't understand what's going on."

"Fine. Percy we _have _to tell them," I said.

"Let's go talk to, Ch_ I mean our camp director then."

"To the lake then… again."

"Wait why?"

"We need a rainbow," I explained and they gave me a look.

"What? That's how we message each other."  
We walked to the lake and Percy made a rainbow by controlling some of the water in the lake.

"O Iris goddess of the rainbow except this offering and show me, Chiron trainer of heroes," I said tossing a golden drachma into the rainbow.

Chiron appeared in centaur form.

"Can we tell the wizards what we are?" Percy asked.

"Yes, would you like me to send some more campers?"

"No, thank-you, Chiron," I said and waved my hand through the rainbow causing it to disappear.

We spent the next two hours planning a demonstration with the rest of the demigods.

**At Dinner**

We walked into the Great Hall dressed in our Camp Half- Blood t-shirts and jeans so we could explain what we were to the wizards.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"The exchange students have something important to tell you and they have put together a demonstration," he finished then looked at us, " You may begin."

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I all walked up to the stage and the demigods stood around us. Thalia nodded and I cleared my throat.

"Who knows about the Greek gods?" I asked and immediately everyone raised there hands.

"Good, well who remembers learning about demigods?"

Again everyone raised there hands.

"Well, the gods are real and we" I gestured to all of my friends. " are demigods."

"Yeah right," Malfoy scoffed.

"You know it is not a good idea to anger a demigod!" I snapped.

"Escpecially Annabeth, she had been training since she was seven," Thalia added.

"I'm not scared of a bunch of mud-bloods!"

"Thalia don't even think about it," I said seeing lighting in her eyes.

"I wouldn't actually hurt him," she said and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, we are demigods. Now any questions."  
Malfoy raised his hand and I reluctantly called on him.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yes, umm….. Percy call your dad."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Thalia asked.

"Good point I'll just call Athena. Percy you might want to move she's still mad at you."

"I wonder why?"

"Because, she hates you. Now make a rainbow so I can call her."

"Fine."

Percy controlled the water and made a rainbow.

"O Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering. Show me Athena, goddess of wisdom."

I threw a drachma in and Athena appeared. She was bickering with Poesidon.

"Mom," I said awkawardly. She turned and looked at me.

"Annabeth!" she yelled. " What's wrong?"

"Someone refuses to believe we're demigods and let's just say I'm glad Zeus is on vacation."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy.

"Well, we are verry much real and our children are telling the truth."

"Thanks, mom and umm what's the answer about next year?"

"I need you in New York for Olympus so fine."

I wiped the rainbow with my hand and it disappeared.

"Anymore questions?"

Ron raised his hand.

"Do you have powers?"

"Some of us do. Thalia_ now_ you can electrocute something."

Everyone looked at us hoping we were joking.

"That wasn't a joke. Go."

Thalia struck the door with lighting too hard and cause it to catch fire.

"Thalia!" I groaned. "Perce, extinguish that."

He nodded and sent the water from peoples cups into the fire and it stopped.

"Note to self, never let you two play with your elements inside."

"Sorry," Thalia said jokingly.

"Anyway, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus. Now Percy your turn."

Percy pulled some pumpkin juice out of a cup and turned it into the shape of a fish, then into a trident, and dropped it back into the cup. Everyone clapped at this.

"Nico, I'm afraid to let you do this, but, go."

"We're inside this is not a good idea," he pointed out.

"Okay. If you're not a fan of skeletons I'd move now," I told the students.

Nico brought up a few skeleton minions let them stand for a few minutes than dropped them back to the underworld.

"Nice, Nico. There. Any questions.

"Who are you a daughter of ?" someone yelled.

"Athena."

We introduced ourselves and told everyone our godly parent then we went to pack because summer started in a week.

"Hermione, Ron, Harry," I yelled. I had been planning to ask them to come to camp half-blood for a little while.

"Yes?"

"Want to come to camp with us?"

"When?"

"Anytime during the summer."

"Sure," Hermione said but, I have to ask my parents.

"You guys are staying with us for a week," Ron pointed out.

"Harry?"

"Sure I want to but, I have to ask my Aunt and Uncle so,_"

"Ummm…. Thalia's dad is the king of the gods I'm pretty sure we can help you there," Percy told him.

"Okay, I'll see you then.

**A/N: I finished this in about 2 weeks!**

**Here's the summary for the sequal so you know what to expect:**

**Summary:**

**The golden trio, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy all go to summer camp for a little while then when school starts back up the plane gets stuck in America so, the golden trio can't get back to England.**

**Since they can't go to Hogwarts they end up going to Goode with Percy, Thalia, and, Annabeth….. and you'll have to read to find out.**

**I will only write it if I get at least 3 people saying they want me to. Otherwise, I won't.**

**3 people and I will! **

**Okay,**

**Thanks for reading.**

**- fantasybookworm2012-**


End file.
